SPY SCHOOL
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: Al conocer a Gajeel y Natsu, Levy y Lucy, cazadoras de vampiros, cambian por completo. Pero su trabajo se interpone entre su amistad y algo mas: ¡el descubrir el escalandoso secreto que ambos guardan! "–Natsu y tu… ¿son vampiros?-. –Si-" ¿Ellas son cazadoras? ¿Ellos son vampiros? ¿Qué ocurrirá con su amistad? ¿Y con el amor? NaLu - GaLe
1. Prologue

**¡Hola, mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail!  
Como aclaré en el Summary es un AU (Altern Universe) asi que puede haber OoC. Este es el Prólogo, pero me animaré a subir la continuacion dependiendo de sus comentarios :)  
¡Asi que los dejo leer!**

* * *

**.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
**_**shh…**_**It's a S-E-C-R-E-T.**

Prólogo.

"_Si queremos vivir, necesitamos cambiar"_

-Teorías de la Evolución, Volumen II-

Un mundo que dejó de ser inseguro. Un mundo que cambió. Un mundo que comenzó a pensar en el futuro. Un mundo que quiere dejar a un lado sus miedos.  
Un mundo así, solo puede obtener la tan codiciada paz.  
Pero, ¿y si el secreto que involucra a cada humano pisando la Tierra fuera revelado?  
¿La conseguida paz podría flaquear?

"_El peligro de sus labios"_

Hijos de la noche.  
Monstruos con apariencia humana.  
Amantes de la Luna.  
Compañeros de la maldad.

Sus ojos son rojos cuando en las sombras están.  
Colmillos largos y afilados que no dudan en matar.  
Solo aquel líquido carmesí los calmará.

Ante la seducción de sus labios que solo comerán  
solo te puedes entregar.  
Ten mucho cuidado,  
aunque parezca extraño,  
todo el control que tienen  
es gracias a sus labios.

-Fantasía en Poemas, pagina 32-

"_Nuestra naturaleza es temerle a lo desconocido"_

-Análisis Humano, página 50-

Estos seres, los vampiros, se dieron cuenta de que su existencia solo quería ser ocultada. Entonces, libraron una guerra, una en la que el ganador saboreaba de antemano su victoria. Por eso, mucho antes de perder, antes de ser humillados, los humanos decidieron crear un tratado que aunque mantenía oculta la existencia de los vampiros, estos tenían el permiso de mantenerse ocultos entre la humanidad, fingiendo ser normales. La única condición por la que fue aceptado fue no volver a derramar la sangre de la humanidad ni la vampírica, como había ocurrido en esa atroz guerra que quedó en el olvido de la Historia.

"_Por más que lo deseemos y hagamos hasta lo imposible, nada durara para siempre"_

-Anónimo-

Para la Guerra que quedó en el olvido, los humanos experimentaron con sus propios soldados, intentado crear un "Súper Humano" con las capacidades de los humanos, pero todo los intentos fueron fallidos, dando como resultado la creación de una nueva raza, de una mutación entre un humano y un hijo de la noche: los quirópteros. Eran criaturas abominables con apariencia humanoide, pero desfigurada con la verdadera cara de los vampiros.  
Estas extrañas creaciones, trajeron consigo que el tratado peligrara ya que no pudieron ser exterminados y parecían reproducirse entre ellos con velocidad e, incluso, algunos amantes de la Luna se volvieron locos al no recibir su preciado líquido carmesí; la codicia por la sangre fue más fuerte que sus cuerdos pensamientos.

"_Si no quieres estar en la lista negra de un cazador, no hagas nada que te ponga en ella"_

-Perfil Bajo, consejo 13-

Los cazadores existieron desde los primeros tiempos, la historia misma comenzaba con un ser más fuerte cazando a otro más débil para sobrevivir.  
Luego de la OlvidadA Guerra, algunos, para justificar sus actos, decían atrapar asesinos o pecadores, cuando en realidad veían correr la sangre y las cenizas de los amantes de la Luna.  
Con el tiempo, su nombre fue cambiando y comenzaron a llamarse mercenarios, por el hecho de trabajar solos y cobrar grandes sumas de dinero como pago a sus servicios. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que tuvo la idea de unir a todos estos cazadores y formar un equipo elite, con la idea de que unidos podrían acabar con todas aquellas bestias que intentaban no seguir las leyes pactadas en el tratado. En los tiempos modernos, pasaron a llamarse espías.

"_En este meticuloso mundo, no existe tal cosa como las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable"_

-Escritor Anónimo-

Y era inevitable. Completa y absolutamente inevitable que ellos se juntaran.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo es una introduccion a todo. ¿Les va gustando la idea?  
¡Por favor, aganmelo saber! :)**

**P.D: Si, el nombre de la historia es el que está arriba de todo, ese reeee largo xD **


	2. The Paper and the Star

**Hola, queridos seres que decidieron leer mi historia :D Aquí me reporto para el deber.  
Como dije, esto es un AU (Altern Universe), por lo que puede haber OoC. Este es el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten.  
Lamentablemente, Fairy Tail no me pertenece T.T**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 1: The Paper and the Star

Podría decirse que era una mañana esplendida. El Sol brillaba en lo alto del despejado cielo y los pájaros cantaban como si no hubiera mañana. Incluso, en la lejanía se podía apreciar el sonido de las chicharras, unos pequeños bichos, anunciando lo pesado y caluroso que ese día seria.  
De todas formas, nadie parecía notar lo maravilloso de ese nuevo mañana por el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente de ese lugar estaba corriendo de un lado hacia el otro trabajando y ocupados en entregar sus ensayos o de terminar los deberes que se les habían sido asignados, pero ajeno a todo caminaba una muchacha ignorando la voz conocida que le hablaba.

-¡Espérame, Lucy, por favor!- Gritó una joven desesperada por alcanzar a su amiga mientras corría por los pasillos de las instalaciones en las que se encontraba, tratando de no chocar a nadie en su carrera.  
-No es mi culpa que te quedes atrás, tu sola te distraes- Respondió la chica que caminaba muy tranquilamente mirando el techo, sin importarle el hecho de que alguien pudiera chocar contra ella.  
-¡Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa!-  
-Sí que lo es- Mencionó calmada –Eres la única persona que conozco que se distrae mirando por la ventana-  
-¡Vamos, espérame!- Exigió –No morirás por hacerlo-  
-Está bien, Levy- Deteniendo su caminata, se dispuso a esperar a su compañera de siempre –Solo porque eres mi mejor amiga- Se dio la vuelta y dejo a la vista una radiante sonrisa de diversión. Le encantaba hacer que su amiga corriera para alcanzarla aprovechando su baja estatura.  
-Gracias- Dijo casi sin aliento, una que llego al lado de su amiga –Lo siento mucho…- Sinceramente se disculpó, con lo poco de aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Tomó una bocanada de aire para poder hablar nuevamente -… pero eres muy cruel al hacerme correr aun cuando sabes que lo odio- Agregó empujando a su compañera fingiendo enojo.

Ellas eran mejores amigas desde que tenían recuerdos. Había algo extraño que las hacia tan unidas que les costaba separarse, además de que cuando se proponían algo y estaban juntas eran prácticamente invencibles.  
Levy McGarden era la más alegre de las dos, por no decir un poco infantil, y siempre cargaba una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Cuando era una niña solo llevar su azulado cabello suelto, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que le quedaba más bonito atarlo al menos un poco y sacarlo de su cara, por lo que en esos momentos una cinta lo sujetaba hacia atrás para que no le molestara en la cara. Sus ojos, de un bello y tierno color avellana, todo el tiempo le trajeron bastantes problemas. Porque cuando estos en la noche se cerraban le traían sueños extraños de los que luego no recordaba nada, pero que le consumían la noche para dormir, por lo que luego se la pasaba durmiendo cortas siestas durante la mayoría del día aunque siempre tenía tiempo para hundirse en las profundas palabras de cualquier tipo de libro.

Lucy Heartphilia era un poco menos alegre. Ella misma decía ser alguien seria y madura, todo lo contario a su amiga, aunque no fuera verdad. Cuando alguien lograba sacar al menos la primera capa que la cubría, se podía notar lo agradable y carismática que era y, si se escarbaba un poco más, se apreciaba una personalidad tímida e insegura y, también, un poco incrédula. Su cabello era largo, de un hermoso color dorado, al cual le encantaba danzar suelto junto a cada paso dado por la joven. Sus ojos de un intenso marrón chocolate atraían las miradas de la gente, pero la alejaban cuando notaban el orgulloso brillo en esos orbes. Detestaba a la gente que fingía ser alguien más, por lo que la rubia se obligaba a si misma a ser lo más ella posible. Además, siempre entre ella y los demás ponía un muro gigante de piedra que la protegía de salir herida.

-Llegamos- Dijo Lucy luego de andar mucho tiempo caminado, ya que para molestar a su amiga se había desviado mucho del camino original que debía seguir  
-Si, me acabo de dar cuenta-  
-Vamos, el director no nos esperara por siempre- Prefirió ignorar el sarcasmo de Levy y dar los pasos que le que hacían falta para poder tomar el picaporte que se encontraba en la puerta del lado de la derecha.  
-Sabes que nos esperara de todas formas. Después de todo, tu y yo debemos hacernos esperar- La peliazul imitó las acciones de la rubia, nada más que tomando el pomo de la puerta metálica de la izquierda.  
-Tienes razón- Luego de una risa sincronizada, ambas se miraron. Asintieron levemente y juntas comentario abrir la entrada a aquel lugar que visitaban tan frecuentemente.

A un paso tranquilo y seguro se adentraron a ese lugar lleno de máquinas y de tecnología. Captaban las miradas de todas las personas que trabajaban en esa gran sala y como ya estaban acostumbradas solo las ignoraban. Gracias a esas personas habían aprendido a la fuerza que la gente comúnmente se acerca a uno solamente para utilizarlo y luego tirarlo a la basura como si no tuviera los mismos derechos que el otro.  
A la edad de diecisiete años ellas tenían un trabajo. Era ilegal trabajar para un menor de edad, pero lo que ellas dos hacían no era algo normal. Sonaba fantástico un trabajo que no respeta las leyes, solamente porque este mismo las creo. Para hacer lo que hacían ellas había que pasar por un duro entrenamiento de diez duros y largos años en la A.E.E (Academia Especial para Espías) y no cualquiera lograba terminar vivo. En cambio, las dos amigas eran especiales. Eran expertas y las mejores. Las mejores espías de todo la agencia.

Espías: personas especializadas en la exterminación de mounstuos y en el mantenimiento de uno de los tantos secretos bien guardados del mundo: los vampiros.

Podría decirse que las dos adoraban lo que eran. De vez en cuando, cuando nadie las escuchaba se decían a sí mismas afortunadas, porque si no fuera por una persona especial ellas jamás hubieran sido educadas y en esos momentos podrían ser unas grandes criminales. Después de todo, se criaron solas en las calles de la ciudad. Aunque eso era lo que una pensaba, ya que la otra ese humano no tenía nada de especial, para lo único que las había recogido había sido para su propio beneficio, solo por ver potencian en ellas.  
Entonces, luego de ignorar a quien clavaba sus ojos en las dos, se concentraron en el hombre alto que se dio la vuelta para saludar a "sus espías favoritas". Sus ojos se hallaban ocultos por unas gafas negras que combinaban con el traje negro y elegante que llevaba puesto.

-Buenos días, señoritas- Saludó con educación.  
-Buenos días- La rubia se vio forzada a sonreír para acompañar su saludo. Ese hombre… Si no fuera porque a su amiga le agradaba vivir allí, ya se hubiera marchado con ella hace mucho tiempo.  
-Hola, señor director- La más baja sonrió tan sinceramente como siempre hacia.  
-Tienen una larga misión, señoritas Levy y Lucy- Comentó el hombre, sin querer desviarse del tema principal –Aunque, conociéndolas, la misión será terminada muy pronto- Aseguró mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y brillantes. Las espías decidieron mantenerse calladas, pero les fue imposible no celebrar al menos un poquito.  
-¡Genial!- Decía una.  
-¡Ya era hora de salir!- Exclamaba la otra.

Estaban cansadas de tener que pasarse tanto tiempo encerradas en el Centro de Comando de los Espías. ¡Todo allí era delicado! No se podía correr, no se podía entrenar, no se podía hacer nada. Incluso casi estaba prohibido respirar. Una salida no les vendría mal a ninguna de las dos.

-Tomare su festejo como un sí- Con una sonrisa el hombre confirmó –Además, como parte de la misión…- Su rostro amable tomo la forma de uno serio en tan solo segundos -…tendrán que proteger sus identidades con unas falsas. Por lo que tendrán que asistir a una escuela y ser chicas normales-  
-No quiero- Rotundamente, se negó la rubia. ¡Odiaba hacer trabajo encubierto! Jamás había diversión allí y más cuando había que ir a una escuela aburrida y rutinaria. Levy prefirió no decir nada, solo se limitó a mirar a su amiga.  
-Señoritas, este no es un trabajo en que el que puedan negarse. Irán de todas formas. Es una orden- Determinó el jefe de las jóvenes con una vos estricta y firme.  
-Eso es injusto. Deberíamos tener privilegios- Lucy puso un pequeño puchero en sus dulces labios y frunció el ceño.  
-¿Más de los que ya tienen?- El director levanto una ceja, haciendo que la joven solamente cruzara sus brazos.  
-Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- A la distancia se podía observar con claridad la emoción de salir de ese lugar de Levy McGarden. No le importaba tener que fingir ser una adolecente en lo absoluto, después de todo pondría en práctica lo que sus amados libros decían al respecto.  
-Hoy mismo- La repuesta impactó a las dos muchachas.

Era extraño dirigirse a una misión tan rápidamente. Comúnmente, tardaban un día. El hecho de pasar a recoger sus armas, alimentos, dinero del país al que serían dirigidas, objetos de la enfermería como vendas, alcohol, desinfectante, ropa y muchas más cosas necesarias para el trabajo que tendrían ocupaba ese tiempo.  
Sin embargo, sin más palabras por decir, salieron de esa gran sala con una reverencia ocultando la sorpresa que aun cargaban consigo. No iban a quejarse, ya que si no fuera por el jefe, ellas seguirían en las calles de esa mugrienta y pobre ciudad en la que las dos se criaron. No tendrían una mala vida, ya que de seguro serian unas ladronas muy buenas, de esas que jamás son atrapadas por la ley, pero como debían agradecer haber recibido educación al trabajar como espías, debían aceptar misiones sin protestar.

-¡Vamos, Lu-chan!- Luego de haberse alejado de la presencia del Director de la Agencia, la joven McGarden trataba de animar a su amiga –No te quejes tanto. Ve el lado positivo-  
-¿Qué lado positivo, Levy?- Cuestiono la rubia al elevar una ceja –Yo no veo ninguno-  
-Que al fin saldremos de aquí- Hablaba como si sus palabras fueran las más obvias –¿No te agrada la idea de alejarnos un rato de este lugar?- Un intenso brillo apareció en sus ojos avellana. Un brillo pequeño, delicado y tan blanco como las hojas de un libro nuevo –Necesitamos liberarnos y… descansar-  
-Si, ¿y nos relajaremos matando quirópteros y vampiros?- Inteligentemente la rubia preguntó. Su interlocutora no esperaba eso.  
-E-e-ese no es el caso- Hizo una pausa para pensar qué decirle a su amiga, pero no se le ocurrió nada -¿Sabes? Puede que esta misión sea aventura que tú y yo hemos esperado toda nuestra vida- Las palabras salieron de sus labios solas.  
-Levy, enserio… ¿De dónde sacas esos comentarios tan extraños?- Siempre esa duda…  
-No lo sé- …y siempre la misma repuesta –Ya te lo dije miles de veces: no preguntes si sabes que la repuesta es un 'no sé' de mi parte- Protestó –Aunque es posible que salgan de los libros-  
-Bien, bien, como digas- Dijo Lucy Heartphilia para callar a su amiga. La verdad era que no la estaba escuchando _–Si esta es la aventura de nuestras vidas, más vale que empiece pronto-_ Pensó.

Ambas se subieron en silencio en la camioneta que las esperaba. No les gustaba hablar en frente de personas de la agencia, todo ahí eran raros y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Pero la razón verdadera era que no tenían nada de qué hablar. Las dos estaban muy ocupadas pensando en cómo sería ese lugar al que estaban dirigiéndose. ¿Grande o pequeño? ¿Lindo o feo? ¿Seguro o peligroso? ¿Alegre o triste? Con la emoción pintada en la cara, solo podían ser comparadas con niños pequeños.

-Continuará-

En la próximo capitulo de...

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
_shh..._It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por los review, los favs y los follow! Espero que les vaya gustando la cosa. Aun no aparecen nuestros queridos Gajeel y Natsu, pero sean pacientes. Aparecerán de la manera mas inesperada ;)**

**Iba a subir este capitulo hace unos cuantos dias, pero me quede sin internet en mi casa. Espero sepan internet. La próxima vez que me conecte, subiré el proximo capitulo. Pero quédense tranquilo, no pasará mucho tiempo para eso! Trataré de subir semanalmente!**

**Contestaré los review de aquellos a los que no les pude mandar un PM:**

**SakuraUzumaki: Jaja, ¡gracias! Tu eres la increibilosa (? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo!  
**

**paulina157: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! :) De verdad, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado :D**

**P.D: Trataré de subir semanalmente.**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo!**


	3. The New Things

**¡Hola criaturitas del señor! (? Me salio lo Rubius xD  
****Aquí el nuevo capitulo. Todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar se debe a que aun no tengo internet en mi casa, por eso hoy, que estoy en lo de mi abuelo, subo este capitulo, ya que no sé cuando podre subir el siguiente. Espero que la semana que viene! :D**

**Esta historia es un AU (Altern Universe), lo que justifica el posible OoC.**

**Fairy Tail, por desgracia mia, no me pertenece.**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 2: The New Things

Podría decirse que el viaje había sido realmente agotador. De un lado para allí, de un lado para allá, pero por fin estaban en lo que sería su nuevo hogar. No se atrevieron a entrar hasta que los dos hombres con traje que las habían llevado hasta ahí dejaron sus pertenencias en lo que desde ese día en adelante seria su hogar.  
Lucy estaba cansada. Incluso podría decirse que fastidiada por ese viaje. ¿Por qué demonios el director tuvo que mandarlas a un lugar tan alejado de la Agencia Central? ¡¿Por qué no podía haber enviado a otros espías?! Ese viejo se las pagaría cuando lo volviera a ver.  
Por el contrario, Levy no podía esperar a que esas personas se fueran de una vez para ver su nueva casa. No le gustaba tener que cambiar de lugar y viajar constantemente, pero lo agradaba admirar la arquitectura única de las casas para los espías. Lo mejor de ello, era que estaba llena de cuartos secretos y le encantaba tener que buscar y encontrar cada uno de ellos.

Cuando giraron el picaporte de la puerta delantera, ambas, sin excepción, abrieron la boca sorprendidas por lo que veían. Era un lugar espacioso, con una gloriosa e impotente escalera que dividía la casa en dos. La cocina a la derecha y el living a la izquierda, equipados con lo último en tecnología y comodidad.

-¡Quien llega primero a la habitación elige su cama primero!- Exclamo la peliazul con una sonrisa, empezando a correr.  
-¡Estás haciendo trampa, Levy!-  
-¡Nunca hubo reglas!-

Las dos subieron la escalera corriendo, pero era claro que la que llevaba la delantera era quien había iniciado ese juego.  
La ganadora abrió la puerta y eligió la cama que llevaba una frazada con un estampado de libritos en miniatura.

-Yo elijo esta- Dijo tirándose sobre la misma, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Es injusto, hiciste trampa- Llego quejándose la rubia.  
-Bien… si quieres te la dejo-  
-No, ya no la quiero. Me quedo con esta- Señalo la cama de enfrente, que llevaba un estampado de llaves doradas.

Se recostaron sobre ellas, con la clara idea de descansar un poco. Presintieron que esa misión seria larga y que terminaría con gran desgaste físico. Ir a una escuela normal, tener que ocultar sus cacerías, estudiar, tratar de socializar con los demás… de solo pensarlo se quedaron dormidas. Ya habría tiempo para desempacar.

*.*.*

Desgraciadamente, ese lunes estaba muy soleado y la temperatura era bastante elevada. Hacia el calor suficiente para que una sencilla remera de mangas cortas y unos pantalones largos fueran suficiente abrigo, porque por suerte una suave y constante brisa recorría la ciudad. Así que, como resultado del clima, una de ellas estaba demasiado desabrigada y la otra parecía normal.

-¡Hace calor!- Exclamaba su mejor amiga, vistiendo lo mínimo e indispensable del uniforme del instituto: una pollera azul y una camisa blanca.  
-No seas tan exagerada- Reprimió la otra, que por lo menos llevaba el moño y un jersey beige.  
-Pero es la verdad- Comentó colocando un gracioso puchero que hizo reír a la peliazul -¿De qué te ríes?-  
-De tu cara- Respondió a la par que imitaba las acciones anteriores de Lucy, iniciando una divertida conversación entre las dos.

Rápidamente, el tiempo pasó al igual que los pasos que ellas daban dirigiéndose a un solo lugar: la nueva escuela. No sabían muy bien como seria su larga estadía en ese sitio, pero podrían describirlo como algo asombroso, por más que una no lo admitiera.  
Observaron como de una extraña manera los demás estudiantes se amontonaban cerca de la puerta de entrada, al parecer esperando que alguien les permitiera el paso. A las jóvenes espías les pareció raro. Muy raro. ¿Por qué tanta gente se amontonaba en un solo lugar? ¿Acaso en una escuela normal la gente podía relajarse al estar expuesta a cualquier peligro? ¿Acaso no temían que de la nada alguien saliera a matarlos? Y, para sorpresa de ellas, al sonar una campana ruidosa y molesta, todos los alumnos entraban en orden, como si ese aturdidor sonido fuera algún tipo de llamado. Obedientemente, decidieron entrar para tratar de no meterse en ningún problema, después de todo tenían que mantener un perfil bajo.

*.*.*

-Preséntense, por favor- Sugirió el profesor Totomaru cuando ellas entraron el salón al que las habían mandado luego de pasar por la oficina del Director.

-¿Quién empieza?- Preguntó Levy en un murmullo, claramente nerviosa.  
-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo- Fingió estar tranquila, debía ser fuerte por ambas, pero era demasiado difícil con tantas miradas sobre ella –Mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, un placer- Dijo, causando que la parte masculina de la clase suspirara, tenían suerte de que una chica como la rubia ingresara en su clase.  
-El mío es…- Tomó aire, para alejar de su cuerpo al nerviosismo. Jamás lograría acostumbrarse a tener tanta gente observándola, por más que haya aprendido a lidiar con ellos –Levy Mcgarden. Cuiden de mi- Una tímida sonrisa se asomó de sus labios, ganándose mucha más atención.

El profesor las ubicó en dos de los asientos de delante de todo, ya que esos estaban libres y decidió comenzar con la clase. Sin embargo, había un problema: las chicas no entendían nada, principalmente Lucy. Ella suspiró con cansancio, a sabiendas que tener que fingir ser una estudiante sería demasiado duro. Contempló a su amiga, que se encontraba en el banco de su izquierda, y supo enseguida que la peliazul tenía vagas ideas de lo que trataba el tema que el maestro estaba explicando. Levy tenía la suerte de leer de todo, desde cómo se creó la raza humana hasta el por qué los pingüinos no pueden volar, pero había ciertas cosas que nunca llegaba a entender y, para su suerte, ese lugar llamado colegio la ayudaría a atar todos los cabos sueltos en su mente.  
La rubia volvió a fijar la vista en la pizarra y decidió que allí también sería la mejor. Al demonio con lo de mantener un perfil bajo. Una escuela normal jamás podría compararse con las dificultades que había tenido que vivir en la Academia para Cazadores, donde la tarea primordial era la supervivencia, por lo que sacando su libreta comenzó a anotar todo lo que se explicó en esa clase y en las siguientes.

-Continuará-

En el próximo capitulo de...

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
_shh_... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Capitulo corto, lo sé. Pero es para que en el próximo se deleiten de todo lo que leerán. jeje. El próximo capitulo se llama "The Iron and the Paper. The Star and the Sun". Sacen sus propias conlusiones xD -creo que estoy siendo demasiado obvia, pero bué-**

**En fin, ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y gracias también a aquellos que leen la historia sin dejar uno.  
Por que yo sé que hay gente que lee y que no tiene ganas de dejar un review, lo que es muy cruel :(  
pero bueno, mejor dejo de dar lastima y me despido.**

**¡Bye, Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hey! Si, tu. ¡Deja un review de un dijito por lo menos! No te contagiaras de lepra si lo haces!**_


	4. Iron and Paper Star and Sun

**Hace 7 días exactos que subí el capitulo anterior :D Así que no digan que no he cumplido con mi deber.**  
**¡Los dejo leer! Nos vemos abajo ;)**

**Esta historia es un AU (Altern Universe), por lo que se justifica el OoC**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capitulo 3: The Iron and the Paper. The Star and the Sun.

Había pasado un mes entero desde el día en el que las dos espías habían entrado en aquella escuela normal. Si tenían que ser sinceras, su estadía allí no había sido la mejor. No encajaban en los más mínimo con sus compañeras de clase. Las dos se habían confabulado para ser las más inteligentes del lugar y, con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no eran tan complicadas de entender, por eso, con los pocos exámenes que habían sido tomadas desde su estadía habían demostrado que eran algún tipo raro de nerds, ya que en verdad eran lindas. Atraían las miradas sin pedirlo con su belleza natural y eran bastante inteligentes, algo que según la parte femenina de su clase no iba de la mano.

-Lu-chan, ¿crees que en verdad deberíamos haber venido?- Preguntó Levy, mientras caminaba junto a su amiga, moviendo su vestido color naranja con cada paso que daba.  
-¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta es una fiesta! Además Wendy nos invitó y esa chica me cae bien. No es como las otras-

Se dirigían hacia una fiesta de cumpleaños, la de Wendy. Ella las había invitado alegando que le agradaban aun cuando no habían conversado mucho. Era una chica de su edad bastante tierna y bonita, con un largo cabello azul y ojos brillantes y un poco aniñados. Era sincera y no las miraba con el desprecio con el que las demás lo hacían.

-Eso es verdad-  
-Así que camina más rápido o llegaremos tarde- Comentó con una clara idea en la cabeza.  
-¡Pero mis piernas son más cortas que las tuyas!-  
-No importa, aumenta la potencia-  
-No de nuevo- Susurró antes de empezar a correr tras la rubia que con una sonrisa se disponía vilmente a dejarla atrás -¡Lu-chan!-

La otra simplemente se rio, y sin que su camarada se diera cuenta aminoró el paso. Sonrió para sus adentros, apreciando esos momentos de paz que tenían. En la Academia de Espías no tenían tiempo para reír, no tenían tiempo para distraerse o perderían la cabeza, literalmente; con esa fiereza siempre las había tratado la vida.

-Esta es la aventura de nuestras vidas, Levy. Así que más vale que hables con mucha gente en la fiesta-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Necesitas tener más amigos. Yo no voy a estar siempre y esos libros que tanto leen no son buena compañía-  
-¿Tu que sabes de ellos?- Hizo un notorio puchero.  
-Solo sé que necesitas confiar en alguien más a parte de mí. Por favor, Levy-chan, ¿harías mas amigos por mí?-  
_-Oh… no- _Se dijo a si misma McGarden al contemplar la cara de su amiga.

La rubia puso una mirada que se describiría como la de un cachorrito mojado implorando piedad y refugio a sabiendas de que cuando colocaba esa expresión le costaba demasiado a la peliazul negarse.

-Bien, bien. Me rindo. Haré lo que pueda-  
-¡Aye!-

Por alguna razón, que Levy no comprendía del todo, desde que llegaron a esa ciudad, su mejor amiga le insistía que debía hacer más amistades. Sin embargo, no quiera tener más gente en la que confiar. ¿Y si la traicionaban? Eso era algo que no podría tolerar si le ocurría. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que ese mundo en el que se sentía segura se quebrara en miles de pedazos.

*.*.*

Cuando una de las dos cazadoras tocó el timbre de la inmensa casa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Wendy vestida en un bonito vestido blanco con flores celestes. Las dos muchachas, al apenas verla, la abrazaron, le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y le entregaron una carta escrita por Levy y decorada con dibujos de Lucy.

Luego de una hora de estar ahí, ellas ya podían describir a la perfección la clase de ambiente que las rodeaba: uno lleno de tensión que lentamente les hacía dificultoso el respirar. Lucy comenzaba a dudar si haber ido había sido una buena idea, después de todo no había considerado que muchas de las chicas que las miraban en la escuela con malos ojos podrían haber sido invitadas también.

_-Demonios…- _Susurró evitando las miradas ajenas, tratando de concentrarse en la comida que se había servido en un plato _–¿Por qué Levy-chan no se da cuenta de que…?- _Le dirigió una mirada a la nombrada en su cabeza y descubrió que esta se hallaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro _–Claro, está metida en sus libros. Y eso que le exigí que no trajera ninguno… ¿Dónde lo habrá guardado?-_

Mientras se concentraba haciéndose preguntas tontas y pensar en alguna respuesta lógica y, ciertamente, graciosa, el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, captando la atención de muchas que ya estaban comenzando a aburrirse de la sencilla celebración.

-Lamentamos mucho molestar a estas horas de la tarde, pero… ¿tendrías un poco de azúcar que prestarnos?- Se oyó decir a una voz desde la puerta.  
-No… N-no es ningún problema- Contestó extrañada ante aquel pedido, pero de igual manera decidió ayudar –Pasen, por favor- Ofreció con una sonrisa.  
-¡Muchas gracias!-

En el preciso momento en el que las dos personas que habían pedido, extrañamente, azúcar entraron, todas las mujeres que estaban en el patio se quedaron boquiabiertas, a excepción de Levy y Lucy que estaban muy sumidas en una conversación que incluía a los libros de la peliazul. Los dos muchachos que habían ingresado tenían su propio atractivo, que dejo a más de una colgada por sus apariencias.

-Todas nos están mirando, Gajeel- Dijo uno. Su cabellera era de un extraño color rosado natural; sus ojos, de un intenso y brillante verde repararon en cada muchacha que lo observaba. Era más bajo que su compañero, pero estaba perfectamente en forma, sin exagerar, ya que incluso a la distancia se apreciaban los trabajados músculos que lo hacían ver mucho más apuesto.  
-Vive con ello, Salamander- Comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada. Alto, de cabello largo y oscuro como la noche misma y unos hermosos y afilados ojos de un color escarlata que inspiraba temor, pero que al mismo tiempo te atrapaban y lanzaban hacia un abismo sin final. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y la ropa que tría puesta su trabajado físico resaltaba aún más que el del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Ambas cazadoras, al mismo tiempo y atrapadas por la curiosidad de saber que tanto miraban sus compañeras de clase, se dieron la vuelta. ¿Qué clase de persona iba a pedir azúcar a una casa ajena cuando había supermercados por todos lados? Hasta ellas, que se habían criado en un mundo completamente diferente, lo sabían. Era fácil con simplemente observar un poco a la común humanidad que las rodeaba.  
Un escalofrió recorrió sus columnas vertebrales tratando de avisarles sobre algo importante, de que debían ser precavidas y prestar atención, pero estaban perdidas; una en el infernal escarlata y la otra en la relajante hierba verde.  
Por otro lado, los desconocidos también quedaron prendidos, sin quererlo en realidad, en dos miradas; uno en la dulce avellana y otro en el adictivo chocolate.

-Oh, chicas- Dijo una joven –Miren lo que tenemos aquí-  
-¿Quién diría que unos chicos como ellos vendrían? Seguro que son "juguetes" para hacer la fiesta más "entretenida"- Ese comentario solo llevo a un pensamiento en conjunto.  
_-¿Strippers?-_

-Oye- Llamó una muchacha de voluptuosas curvas al hombre de cabello oscuro, causando que las conexiones visuales se perdieran entre las espías y los extraños –¿Me dirás tu nombre?-  
-No molestes- Respondió dejando salir una voz grave y casi gélida, asustando a la chica. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella.  
-¿Y tú… eres igual a tu amigo… o me dirás cómo te llamas?- Cuestionó dudosa, deseando que el forastero de extraño cabello fuese diferente al otro.  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo igual a Gajeel?- Dijo con una gigante sonrisa –No, soy mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?- Acto seguido se acercó demasiado a la mujer, cautivándola con su flameante risa y atrayendo la atención de muchas más chicas.

Aquella escena era observada a la distancia por una joven de cabello azulado. Veía con curiosidad eso que en algunos libros era llamado "coqueteo", pero se preguntó si a ese chico alegre le agradaba recibir tanta atención ya que parecía que se estaba ahogando entre tantas mujeres.

-Pobre chico- Comentó la cazadora intentando iniciar una nueva conversación con su amiga, sin percatarse de que ella ya no estaba a su lado -¿No lo crees así, Lu-chan? Creo que lo estas acosando más que coqueteándole-  
-No sientas pena por Salamander, no se lo merece. Aun no aprende que llamar tanto la atención luego le trae problemas- Levy lentamente movió su cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándose con el amigo del chico de pelo rosa.  
-¿Huh?-  
-No debí haber dicho eso- Sus palabras fueron interpretadas como una despedida, pero cuando se apartaba una delicada mano se lo impidió.  
-Está bien, no me molesta-

Él la contemplo con una curiosidad que supo ocultar, así como la calidez que la mano posada sobre la suya le brindaba. Admiró el claro color de su cabello y los tintes avellana que se hallaban impresos en sus ojos.

-Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Levy McGarden- Se presentó soltando al muchacho.  
_-Levy…- _Con solo pronunciarlo mentalmente, lo memorizó –Gajeel Redfox- Por más que no era ese tipo de chico, estiró su mano con la intención de estrecharla cortésmente con la de su interlocutora, pero ella se quedó mirándolo sin comprender.  
-¿Para qué quiero esa mano?- Preguntó con cierta inocencia, intentando buscar una respuesta en los libros que había leído. Gajeel simplemente la miró con cierta extrañeza _-¡Oh! Tal vez quiera que la tome para llevarme y presentarme a su amigo… o puede ser un simple saludo, como esos de las novelas románticas cuando el caballero se presenta a la protagonista… Elijo lo primero- _Pensó –Vamos, ¿me presentaras a tu amigo?- La espía tomó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a caminar.  
-No es mi amigo- Sentenció en un susurro.  
-¿Entonces qué es?-

La peliazul buscó con la vista al cabeza de melocotón, queriendo conocerlo, pero este había desaparecido misteriosamente. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo un buen trabajo? Intentaba hacer amigos, como Lucy le había sugerido –casi obligado-.  
El azabache no supo responder a esa pregunta, pero se dejó guiar por la enana con la que se topó. Se halló confundido, un sentimiento que hace tiempo no tenía, mas decidió ignorarlo, como la mayoría de las veces hacía con las cosas que lo rodeaban.

*.*.*

En otro lugar en la misma fiesta, una muchacha de brillante cabello rubio respiraba agitadamente, siendo secundada por un joven de pelo rosado y mirada verde como el suave pasto que se hallaba bajo sus pies, ya que habían salido afuera. Él suspiró, reluciendo el cansancio que lo abatía.

-Gracias por lo de antes- Dijo el joven.  
-No hay por qué agradecer. Podemos decir que mi trabajo es salvar a la gente- Comentó con una bella sonrisa, sin poder evitar soltar lo que su trabajo en realidad constaba porque por más que matara vampiros, también ponía a salvo a las personas para que estas no terminaran a manos de aquellos mounstros.  
-Entonces… ¿me salvaste?-  
-Claro, me pareció que no te agradó recibir toda esa atención. Un poco está bien, pero lo que ocurrió allí te pareció un exceso- Él la contempló asombrado.  
_-¿Cómo supo? ¿Cómo supo que yo pensaba de esa manera?-_ Se preguntó a sí mismo –Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- Susurró él, presentándose ante aquella chica extraña.  
-Yo soy Lucy-  
_-Esto es extraño-_ La espía no se dio cuenta de que él no le apartaba la vista de encima _–Apenas la conozco, apenas sé su nombre y ya estoy interesando en ella. Lucy… Creo que ningún otro nombre le quedaría tan bien como el que tiene-  
_-¿Dónde estamos?- Le cuestionó al aire en voz baja, sacando a su acompañante de sus cavilaciones.  
-Eres muy linda-  
-No digas eso- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido –No seas de esa forma cuando en realidad no eres así. Sé tú mismo, por favor- Siguió hablando, con la vista al frente -No me agradan los mujeriegos- Agregó en un murmullo.

Natsu no supo responder a aquello, por lo que prefirió mantenerse callado dejando al silencio a cargo del ambiente.

*.*.*

Levy y Gajeel, aun tomados de las manos, no se dieron cuenta de las furtivas miradas que recibían por parte de las invitadas a la pequeña fiesta. Era como si ambos estuvieran dentro de una burbuja que los aislaba del resto del universo, que los mantenía alejados del exterior. Aunque la verdad era que la única que no lo notaba era la McGarden, porque el rudo joven se había percatado de ese hecho pero había preferido ignorarlo.

-¿Dónde pueden estar, Gajeel?- Preguntó ella a la vez que se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba, soltándolo también.  
-No lo sé- Contestó con simpleza, por enésima vez. Cada vez que la chica preguntaba él solo respondía lo mismo.  
-Deja de responder lo mismo. Hay un sinfín de palabras que puedes usar para decir 'no lo sé'- Expresó un poco exasperada de tanta repetición.  
-Yo no critico cuando me preguntas lo mismo todo el tiempo-  
-Yo vario las palabras-  
-¿Si?-  
-Si- Confirmó con un puchero –"¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Estarán por allá?" y más cosas como esas-  
-Como sea, enana-  
-Es Levy-  
-Como sea-

La peliazul rodó los ojos, pensando que el chico era un perfecto caso perdido. Pero aun cuando sus manos no estaban unidas, él siguió caminando detrás de ella calculando sus propios pasos porque era claro que uno suyo eran dos de ella.

_-Sí que es enana- _Se dijo a si mismo observando como la cazadora buscaba con la vista a su amiga y al idiota que tenía como compañero.

*.*.*

Por otro lado, dos adolescentes caminaban como agentes secretos en una misión encubierta, donde tenían que ocultarse de las insoportables y pegadizas compañeras de clase de la rubia. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no se percataron de hacia dónde iban.

-Lucy, ¿es mi impresión o esta casa es mucho más grande de lo que parece?-  
-No te parece. ES mucho más grande- Respondió la joven, hablando con confianza y familiaridad, mientras abría una puerta y se adentraba a otra habitación sin ningún sentido aparente –Y creo que nos perdimos-  
-Genial, lo único que nos faltaba- Comentó con sarcasmo –Ahora tendré que soportar los castigos de Gajeel-  
-¿Gajeel? ¿Tu amigo? ¿El que vino contigo?- El joven asintió –¿Te castigara?- Cuestionó extrañada -¿Por qué? Si le explicas que te perdiste supongo que entenderá-  
-Siempre busca una razón para que haga sus tareas, por eso hace unos días me dijo que si no lograba comportarme tendría que hacer lo que le corresponde-  
-¿Viven juntos?-  
-Si- Respondió nervioso –Nuestros… padres decidieron que era lo mejor para que maduremos- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
-Oh-  
-Ahora tendré que hacer su parte-  
-Hey, no te desanimes. Pídele una oportunidad más. Si son amigos entonces te la dará-  
-Ni siquiera sé si somos amigos-  
-¿Alguna vez lo ha negado?-  
-No, solo se queja-  
-Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿alguna vez se ha alejado de ti?-  
-No…-  
-Entonces eso debe significar algo. No pienses tanto las cosas, solo encárgate de sonreír lo más que puedas- Lucy le regaló una gran sonrisa, a modo de ejemplo.  
-¿Sonreír?-  
-Mi mejor amiga una vez que me encontraba triste me dijo que si no tenía ganas de ser feliz entonces que no fuera feliz, pero que por lo menos sonriera por los demás, por todas aquellas personas que no pueden hacerlo-  
-¿Sonreír… por los demás?- Eso era algo que el pelirosa no había escuchado nunca.  
-Sí, sonríe aun cuando estés triste. Aun cuando llores, mantén una sonrisa en la cara, porque el mundo suele dar destinos muy crueles y cada vez más gente pierde la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad. Entonces, si dejas de sonreír puede que defraudes a personas que ni siquiera conoces-

Natsu observó con aires de admiración a la muchacha que tenía en frente. Le sorprendió la manera en el que las palabras dichas habían logrado cambiar su estado de ánimo con tanta efectividad y cómo por primera vez había revelado su verdadera forme de ser a una mujer.

-¿Todo eso… te lo dijo ella?-  
-Si, aunque es probable que lo haya sacado de un libro. Ni idea. Hay veces que dice cosas que no parecen de este mundo-  
-¿Me la presentarías?- Preguntó él, con un ánimo completamente restaurado.  
-¡Claro! ¡Ella necesita hacer más amigos!-  
-¡Genial!- Celebró saltando con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Deja de celebrar, Natsu. Levy se preocupara si no me encuentra-  
-¡Aye!- Exclamó con entusiasmo, siguiendo a la rubia.

Era extraña la manera en la que ambos lograron llevarse bien aun cuando hacia tan poco tiempo que se conocían. Pero no le dieron importancia, porque aún tenían que buscar a sus amigos y mantener sus sonrisas intactas.

*.*.*

Para esos momentos, ya no tenía la más mínima idea de donde podrían encontrarse las dos personas que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba buscando con desesperación. Aunque la desesperación comenzaba a convertirse en frustración.

-Ya dimos vueltas por todos lados y no aparecen- Comentó tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de su acompañante, lo cual no resultó –¿Dónde se habrán metido, Gajeel?-  
-Quien sabe-  
_-De verdad que no ayuda mucho- _Pensó la peliazul, dejando que una gotita de sudor callera de su frente _-¿Sera que no quiere buscar a su amigo? La verdad es que dijo que no era su amigo. ¡Que tonta soy! No entiendo como no pude darme cuenta antes de que Gajeel… de que él no quiere buscar a nadie. Yo soy la que lo interpretó de esa manera. Levy… eres una completa idiota- _Se sintió mal consigo misma al haber obligado a alguien a hacer algo _–Es mejor terminar con este capricho-  
_-Tal vez…- Comenzó a decir en un murmullo el joven, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.  
-Creo que seguiré buscando por mi cuenta. Yo… en verdad lo siento-  
-¿Qué?- Bramó confundido, sin poder comprender del todo el repentino cambio de humor de la chica _–¿Dimos vueltas por todo el lugar y me arrastraste hasta este punto para solo dejarme tirado? ¿Qué demonios…?- _Quiso decir, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil comunicarse? –Si es porque apenas colaboro en la búsqueda es porque no estoy interesando en ella, pero nadie dijo que no iba a ayudarte, enana- Confesó, dejando a una Levy perpleja que no se percató del apodo con el que se había referido a su pequeña persona –Así que no saques conclusiones raras- Posó una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de la espía y la acarició en un movimiento lento y casi invisible, que le permitió sentir la suavidad del azulado cabello de ella.  
-Ok, ya entendí- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa en la cara –Hay que encontrarlos juntos-

*.*.*

De alguna forma, que pareció más bien una coincidencia, se reencontraron. Fue extraño como cuando el equipo de Gajeel y Levy decidía entrar en una habitación, el "Team" Natsu-Lucy salía de esta misma. Las palabras de alivio y los silencios de felicidad no faltaron, junto con las presentaciones.

-Un placer conocerte, Levy- Dijo el pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
-I-igualmente- Contestó alejándose, con la intención de esquivar un amistoso abrazo de parte del entusiasta muchacho.  
-La asustas, Salamander- Comentó el de afilados ojos escarlata, mientras se colocaba delante de la peliazul en un acto protector y posesivo, porque por alguna razón no quería que su camarada se acercara demasiado a ella.  
-Bien, bien. Ya entendí. No le agradan los abrazos de extraños. Seré moderado, ¿ok?-  
-Ok- Cedió la McGarden con una bonita sonrisa.  
-¿Así que tu nombre es Gajeel?- Cuestionó la única rubia luego de reír por la escena anterior.  
-Sí, Gajeel Redfox- Él le dirigió una inquisidora mirada y luego agregó, dirigiéndose a su supuesto amigo: –Hey, flamita- Llamó –¿Por qué tu amiga me recuerda a un conejo?-  
-¡¿Un conejo?!- Exclamó la muchacha, indignada.  
-Si- Afirmó, serió.  
-No lo sé, Gajeel. Se parece más a una cacatúa-  
-¡¿Una cacatúa?!-  
-Yo soy la mejor amiga, y creo que un gato la describe mejor. Es arisca, agresiva, independiente, ágil, audaz, un poco chillona…-  
-¡¿Tú también Levy?!- Gritó ofendida al ver que todos se confabulaban para estar en su contra.

Las risas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, pero solo una leve sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Gajeel y en el de Lucy sólo había un ceño, claramente, fruncido.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que la cumpleañera apareciera. Wendy se acercó a ellos, con cierta timidez y les comentó que había encontrado el azúcar, pero su tardanza se debía al hecho que no estaba donde creía y tuvo que buscarlo hasta dar con él en su habitación. Allí recordó que el día anterior había tomado el té junto a su querida gatita Charle y el azúcar quedó en su cuarto. A modo de disculpa por hacerlos esperar, les ofreció quedarse en la fiesta, pero solo unos 'será divertido' y 'quédate un rato más' de parte de las espías fue lo que lo hizo que accedieran a esta allí hasta que todo el mundo se fuera, o hasta que ellas lo hicieran. Porque por alguna razón que no entendieron por completo, ellos querían seguir admirando a esas raras humanas.

Con las conversaciones y las bromas, la noche se hizo presente, haciéndoles ver que no podían detener el tiempo para conocerse por la eternidad. Sin embargo, lo que los trajo a la realidad fue que cuando el pelirosa había ido a buscar unas bebidas, Lucy y Levy se hallaban sumidas en un profundo sueño, una al lado de la otra, una apoyada en el hombro de la otra y la otra apoyada en la cabeza de la otra. Era una imagen muy tierna.

-¿Se quedaron dormidas?- Le preguntó el que recién llegaba al moreno.  
-Si-  
-¿Y por qué no lo impediste?-  
-Quería que se callaran- Comentó el Redfox, contemplando, principalmente el rostro adormecido de la peliazul. Natsu se limitó a rodar los ojos.  
-¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlas a su casa, Gajeel?-  
-Ni siquiera sabes donde viven- Refutó.  
-Pero sería fácil averiguarlo-  
-¿No es mejor despertarlas?-  
-No. Por alguna razón, no quiero levantarlas y deseo que lleguen a sus casas seguras- Confesó con inocencia.  
-Ni siquiera viven juntas-  
-Son mejores amigas, no sería extraño si despiertan en la casa de la otra-  
-Has lo que quieras- Murmuró Gajeel, cansado –Me voy a casa- Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a alejarse, pero una conocida y, para él, molesta voz lo detuvo.  
-Eso no es posible…-  
-¿A qué te refieres, Salamander?-  
-No puedo llevarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo… Así que sería mejor… que me ayudaras-  
-¿Mi ayuda?- El Redfox elevó una ceja, haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que su compañero trataba de decirle. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo ayuda?  
-¡Por favor! Ayúdame y… ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Cocinaré, lavare tu ropa, tenderé las camas, limpiaré la casa, iré a hacer las compras! ¡Incluso lustraré las escaleras si quieres verme como un esclavo! Soy capaz de ponerme un vestido de mujer, ¡pero solo por una semana!- Resaltando su desesperación por cumplir un innecesario capricho, el pelirosa se aferró a la pierna del moreno infantilmente.  
-¿Y si me niego?-  
-¡Vamos!- Insistió.  
-¿Yo elegiré el vestido?-  
-Solo si no es muy corto-  
-Bien- Accedió quitando al muchacho de su pierna con una patada.

Gajeel no entendía con exactitud cómo había terminado cayendo en el juego del cabeza de antorcha. ¿Acaso ya no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de estúpidas suplicas y tenía el gran poder de negarse rotundamente a ellas? No comprendía, al fin y al cabo, como había aceptado tan fácilmente.  
Natsu, que se había adelantado con entusiasmo, tomó en sus brazos a Lucy, pareciendo él un príncipe y ella la bella durmiente, incapaz de despertar a menos que se le fuera dado un beso de su verdadero amor. Pero el joven eliminó esas ideas de su cabeza, sin querer imaginar ese tipo de escenas. En cambio, el poseedor de una afilados ojos color carmín, sin tener muchas más opciones, se dispuso a cargar a la chica que quedaba. Cuando se acercó para colocarla en sus trabajados brazos, Levy se movió dormida.

-No te acerques- Dejó escapar en un susurro, con un tono agresivo y el ceño levemente fruncido.  
-Solo es un sueño- Murmuró en el oído de ella cuando se acercó a levantarla.

Al oír su voz, la pequeña espía pareció tranquilizarse y liberar una diminuta sonrisa que sorprendió al joven que la cargaba. Nunca, en toda su existencia, había visto a un ser tan inocente y puro. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan frágil, que tomó los máximos cuidados para que su extremada fuerza no la rompiera en pedazos.

*.*.*

Con cierta incomodidad, se removieron al mismo tiempo del sofá del living de su casa. Podría ser un hogar lleno de lo último en tecnología, pero el sillón no estaba preparado para que se quedaran dormidas durante horas.  
Era de día cuando abrieron los ojos, y ninguna podía recordar cuándo y cómo habían llegado a la casa que compartían, sin embargo lo que más les sorprendía era el hecho de haber caído en los brazos de Morfeo en el sofá.

-¿Cuándo llagamos, Levy-chan?- Inquirió la rubia.  
-Ni idea- La nombrada bostezó con pereza –No recuerdo esa parte del día de ayer. Lo último que sé es que estábamos en la fiesta-  
-Si, esto es extraño-  
-Si... pero…- Levy comenzó a decidir, pero prefirió callar.  
-¿Pero, qué?- Insistió su amiga.  
-No nada, olvídalo-

La amante de los libros decidió dejar a un lado el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, en que el un mounstro grande y de rojizos ojos se le acercaba, pero que en vez de comérsela con los afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, simplemente la tomaba en brazos y le obsequiaba una cálida sonrisa que solo había logrado inundarla de una calidez reconfortante y relajante. En su ilusión nocturna, se suponía que debía eliminar a la bestia, pero por alguna razón no había podido hacerlo porque la conocía de algún lado, solo que, aun despierta, no recordaba donde. Ella se dijo que solo había sido una pesadilla feliz, porque había tenido miedo, pero luego se había convertido en algo encantador y confuso. En conclusión, quiso guardarlo para sí misma porque era inverosímil que fuera parte de la realidad.

-Vamos, Lu-chan. Tenemos que terminar la tarea para mañana-  
-Ok, Levy-chan, pero antes ¡quiero desayunar!-  
-No eres la única con hambre-

Y con unas bellas sonrisas se encaminaron a hacer lo que debían ese mediodía del domingo.

-Continuará-

En el proximo capitulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
shh... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Este capitulo es mucho mas laaaaaargo que los anteriores. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Gracias:**

**paulina157: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Aquí estan los muchachos, con su sensual y única manera de ser. Nos vemos :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Heeey~ Review, Review~~ Ellos ayudan a escribir~~ **


	5. Surprise

**Okey, primero que nada. ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Comencé la escuela y de repente tenia examenes a la semana siguiente, asi que estaba muy ocupada. Ademas no sabia mucho qué escribir xD Pero bueno, mas bien tarde que nunca (? Ok, no. Les falle, pero les HIPERPROMETO que no dejare la historia.**

**¡Disfruten del nuevo capitulo! Nos leemos abajo.**

**Esta historia es un AU, por lo que se justifica el OoC**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece T.T**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 4: Surprise

Nuevamente era lunes, lo que implicaba que ambas adolecentes debían asistir a un nuevo día de clases en una escuela normal que no hacía más que ser una fachada para encubrir sus verdaderas identidades. Estaban bastante cansadas, porque habían postergado la tarea al ver que en la televisión estaban pasando la película 'Misión Imposible 3', les encantaba ese tipo de películas ya que se reían constantemente al ver toda la ficción que había en ellas. Al ser "verdaderas" espías sabían a ciencia cierta lo que era realidad o fantasía y en ese tipo de películas de agentes encubiertos y misiones casi imposibles predominaba lo fuera de lo normal. Lo único que un espía verdadero hacia era matar vampiros. Punto. No hacían nada más que exterminar mounstros y proteger a la humanidad, ocultándoles el gran secreto de su existencia a los civiles. Ellos no se involucraban en problemas internacionales ni nada por el estilo. En fin, se les hizo demasiado tarde y estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noches –casi hasta la madrugada- terminando los ejercicios que debían entregar al día siguiente a una profesora bastante estricta.

-No puedo creer que nos hallamos olvidado de la tarea- Comentó la peliazul mientras miraba a su amiga bostezar y estirarse.  
-Es culpa de esa película- Se quejó, reprimiendo otro bostezo haciendo que de sus ojos salieran unas pequeñas lágrimas –Estoy tan cansada que si un vampiro nos ataca, lo dejaría ganar-  
-No lo grites- Reprimió la pequeña muchacha -¿Y si alguien nos escucha?-  
-O cree que estamos locas o llamamos a la agencia y le decimos que se hagan cargo, que tenemos que mantener nuestras identidades secretas- Dijo sin ganas, aunque debía ser remarcado el hecho de que no tenía ganas de mentir ni de inventar alguna excusa para justificar el tema de que hablaban.  
-Bien dicho- Alagó justo antes de que el celular último modelo de la joven de ojos avellana sonara –Un informe de la Agencia- Susurró, con el mismo cansancio que antes, pero intentando poner una voz más seria –Estimadas Heartphilia y McGarden- Comenzó a leer –Se les informa que un grupo de quirópteros que escaparon del control de otros espías se dirigen a la ciudad en la que están.  
Misión: Interceptarlos y exterminarlos antes de que causen estragos en los civiles.

Hay reportes que indican que dos vampiros se han infiltrado en la zona en la que se encuentran ustedes. Se dice que son inofensivos, pero un vampiro no puede escapar de los controles, por lo que manténganse alerta y tomen esta misión como primordial.  
Misión: Investigar, interrogar y exterminar a los infiltrados-  
-¿Así que nos mandaron para eso?- Inquirió la más alta de las dos.  
-Supongo, pero me parece raro que se pudieran infiltrar. ¿Acaso las aduanas no tienen por lo menos a un espía para mantener el control de los vampiros que viajan?-  
-Si… Deben ser unos vampiros bastante inteligentes-  
-O demasiado suertudos- Agregó Levy.  
-Cualquiera sea la razón, debemos encargarnos de ellos pronto. Esta tarde deberíamos iniciar con la investigación-  
-Pero estoy muy cansada-  
-Bueno, lo haremos mañana- Lucy cedió, también siendo presa de la vagancia que en esos momentos la inundaba, porque estaba igual o más agotada que su compañera.  
-¡Aye!-

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales para mantenerse despiertas y evitar que alguna callera en la calle repentinamente por el extremo cansancio que las abrumaba.

*.*.*

Hacia unos minutos que el timbre de entrada a la escuela había tocada, dejando así ingresar a todos los alumnos que esperaban con paciencia a que les permitieran el paso.  
Las espías habían llegado justo a tiempo, ya que el sueño que las invadía con descaro las había hecho tomar otro camino que era mucho más largo que el que ya tomaban de por sí. Una vez instaladas en sus lugares correspondientes, escuchaban como el bullicio del salón era mucho más sonoro que de costumbre, mas lo ignoraron ya que a las muchachas no les interesaban los típicos problemas juveniles. Así que, haciendo un gesto de completo desinterés con la cara, ellas comenzaron a conversar sobre la famosa película que casi las hizo llegar tarde, porque era la única culpable de que no estuvieran con todas las neuronas encendidas.

-¿Escucharon que tendremos compañeros nuevos?- Se le oyó decir a Jet, con cierto entusiasmo.  
-¡Sí!- Contestó su mejor amigo, Droy –Espero que sean chicas… unas tan lindas como Levy-chan- Agregó con ilusión, mirando furtivamente a la nombrada.

Parloteo. Parloteo. Y más parloteo. Eso era lo único que resonaba en el salón. ¿Acaso cuando las muchachas habían ingresado habían estado así de molestos hablando de miles de cosas? ¿No podían ser pacientes y dejar de especular?

-Lamento mucho la tardanza- Comentó la profesora Evergreen, callando a todos con solo usar la voz –Como ya sabrán, a estas alturas del año entraran dos nuevos alumnos, asi que mi tardanza se justifica ya que la dirección tuvo que informarme unas cuantas cosas- La mujer, salió del aula e hizo una cuentas señas.

El grado entero contuvo la respiración, expectantes de las apariencias de sus nuevos compañeros. Los nervios se contagiaron, expandiéndose por los alumnos como si fuera una enfermedad viral, pero dos muchachas parecían ajenas a todo aquello ya que se hallaban fastidiadas de que durante todo ese tiempo solo se conversara sobre el mismo tema.

Lo primero que se vio asomar a la puerta fue un joven de cabellos rebeldes y rosados con unos ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles que había afuera, que además de usar el uniforme masculino de la escuela, una simple camisa con una corbata roja y unos pantalones azul marino, llevaba una bufanda que se asemejaba a las escamas de un dragón; y lo segundo fue un muchacho de un cabello aún más oscuro que la noche y unos ojos más feroces que las llamas del infierno, que llevaba su atuendo un poco más desarreglado. Los primeros botones de su camisa se hallaban desabotonados, su corbata a duras penas estaba acomodada y su pelo se asomaba salvaje e incontrolable sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto un poco amenazador y tétrico.  
Ambos resultaban muy familiares.

-Ellos son Nastu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox- Informó la profesora al resto de la clase, ya que cuatro personas a penas la escuchaban.  
-Gajeel…- Susurró la peliazul, aun sin salir del shock.  
-Enana…-  
-Natsu…- Apenas pronunció la rubia, tratando de sonreír pero solo se formó una mueca extraña.  
-Lucy…- Él fue el único que pudo mostrar una sonrisa con completa libertad, pero era para ocultar la realidad de que se encontraba nervioso.

Los cuatro susurraron el nombre de otro, realmente estupefactos ante el hecho de encontrarse allí, en la escuela, en "esa" precisa escuela, porque de todos los lugares en el que ellos se podrían haberse transferido habían elegido ese. A penas podían articular alguna palabra; se encontraron tan sumidos en las miradas del otro que les fue imposible concentrarse en algo más.  
Sin embargo, como lo bueno nunca duraba para siempre, el disimulado carraspeo de la profesora para volver a obtener la atención de su clase dio como consecuencia que los cuatro adolescentes desviaran la vista hacia su maestra.

-No se los vallan a comer- Comentó mientras guiñaba un ojo –Ya que al parecer conocen a Heartphilia y a McGarden, por hoy pueden sentarse detrás de ellas-

La bella docente, luego de dejar en su escritorio sus pertenencias, comenzó a dar la aburrida clase de botánica mientras que los muchachos se acomodan en el lugar que le habían asignado.

Por alguna razón, la felicidad desbordaba las miradas de las espías y, al aparecer, en exceso, porque tuvieron que obsequiar unas sonrisas para dejar de contener un sentimiento tan potente como el que experimentaban. Una fue dirigida para Gajeel y la otra para Natsu. El primero trató de apartar su avergonzada mirada de los brillantes ojos avellana de Levy, pero le fue imposible al sentirse cautivo de ellos y el segundo sonrió en respuesta al gesto de Lucy dejando relucir su felicidad.

Tanta alegría se debió a que por primera vez desde que esa estúpida y tonta misión había empezado, las cazadoras sentían que habían logrado hacer un amigo por más que llevaran un día de conocerse.

*.*.*

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que vendrían a esta escuela?- Inquirió una joven rubia al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba en el suelo, con su almuerzo en mano.  
-No lo sé. Nunca preguntaron o tal vez se nos olvidó, ¿no es así, Gajeel?- Respondió Natsu Dragneel, sentándose en frente de Lucy.  
-Yo qué sé, Salamander-  
-Deberías llamar a la gente por su nombre- Aconsejó el pelirosa, mirando a su amigo de manera reprochadora.

Era la hora del almuerzo y se encontraban en el patio del instituto. Ninguno de sus compañeros habían traído algo para comer, pero la única muchacha presente estaba dispuesta a compartir su comida si alguno de esos dos quería un poco, después de todo siempre terminaba sobrando. Los contempló ciertamente divertida. A la distancia se podía apreciar la gran amistad que se tenían y el fuerte lazo que los amarraba y unía. Era extraño ver como esos dos polos opuestos podían convivir juntos, siendo buenos amigos con las grandes diferencias que poseían. El Dragneel era alegre, hablador, travieso, divertido y enérgico, al igual que el Sol que se mantenía brillando sobre sus cabezas; en cambio, el Redfox era más bien taciturno, sombrío, rudo, hostil y solitario, al igual que un frío metal como el hierro.

-¡Lu-chan!- Llamó una voz muy familiar –Lo siento, pero no había dulces en la cafetería- Dijo la chica que faltaba en ese grupo.  
-¿No? Qué raro, pero gracias-  
-Pero, a cambio, conseguí esas nuevas bebidas que salen en aquel comercial que nos llamó la atención el otro día-  
-¿Enserio?- Exclamó la rubia, emocionada -¡Estaba deseando probarlas!-  
-Si- Confirmó Levy, con una sonrisa –El 'dulce fresa' para Lu-chan y el sabor 'manzana explosiva' para Natsu…- Acto seguido le paso a su amiga una bebida de un color rosado y al otro con un líquido rojizo.  
-¡Muchas gracias, Levy-chan!-  
-¡Aye! ¡Gracias, Levy!-  
-El de 'naranja oxidada' es para Gajeel…-

Él ocultó la sorpresa de haber escuchado su nombre a la perfección. Comúnmente, la gente se acercaba para hablar con su compañero, que era más social, y, claramente, los regalos nunca eran para él. Además no creía haber hecho algo importante para que lo consideraran uno del "equipo" en el que su camarada acaba de meterse, pero esa chica que le ofrecía la botella con aquel extraño nombre era diferente, lo trataba de una manera diferente a la que otra persona lo hubiera tratado antes. Así que, sin querer rechazar lo ofrecido, lo tomó pero en el instante en el que sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de la pequeña espía, sintió un leve y molesto cosquilleo del que no pudo escapar aun cuando sus pieles no tenían contacto de algún tipo.

-Y el de 'cereza antigua' es para mí- Murmuró más para sí misma que para alguien en específico, luego de que un escalofrió recorriera su columna vertebral alertándola nuevamente que algo andaba cerca.

Por más que intento mantenerse alerta, sus pensamientos se centraban en su nerviosismo. Se preguntó qué había sido esa extraña sensación en su espalda. Estaba segura que no había sido a causa del frío o de alguna otra rara razón, pero tuvo que dejar a un lado su línea de pensamiento al escuchar como su mejor amiga la llamaba para que se uniera a la conversación que mantenía con Dragneel, después de todo él estaba relatando lo tonta que había sido una película de vampiros que había visto el otro día. A las espías, les gustaban también las películas de esas bestias con colmillos, porque podían reír ante las tonterías que se plasmaban en ella.

El resto de las horas escolares la pasaron riendo, bromeando y hablando de que debían volver a comprar esas bebidas del almuerzo, porque el sabor dulzón de la de Lucy, el picante del de Natsu, el salado del de Gajeel y el sutil del de Levy habían sido demasiado agradables para sus papilas gustativas.

*.*.*

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de que vallamos a casa- Comentó Lucy para finalizar de una vez la conversación con aquel muchacho de cabello rosa que comenzaba a agradarle más y más.  
-Sí, se está haciendo tarde. No deberían preocupar a sus padres- Agregó él.  
-Es verdad- Dijo Levy, cayendo en la cuenta de que eran chicas normales que también tienen padres normales –Papá se preocupará. Vamos, Lu-chan- Agregó en un intento de ocultar sus nervios.  
-Ok- Asintió, siguiendo el juego de su amiga, captando el mensaje de que en esos momentos no era una espía.  
-Aguarden, ¿viven juntas?-  
-Si…- Contestó la peliazul, haciendo su máximo intento por no sacar a la superficie su incomodidad.  
-No parecen hermanas, ¿son adoptadas?- Volvió a cuestionar Natsu, con cierta inocencia y curiosidad.  
-¡Sí! Bueno, Levy-chan lo es. Vivimos con mi papá y mi mamá. La adoptamos cuando su padre falleció a sus cuatro años. No recuerda muy bien todo aquello, pero mis padres eran muy amigos de los suyos- Se apuró en decir Heartphilia. Tenía escrito en toda la cara que era una enorme mentira, habían olvidado crear un pasado creíble. Sin embargo, nunca creyeron que se harían amigas de alguien por lo que esperaba que su historia no fuera muy descabellada y sacada de una telenovela.  
-¡Ya veo! ¡Es por eso que son tan unidas!- Cuando vio que el joven Dragneel le había creído, casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.  
-S-sí, nos conocemos desde que tenemos recuerdos- Explicó Levy, a sabiendas de que lo dicho por ella era una verdad a medias. El pelirosa iba a seguir con su interrogatorio, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.  
-Déjalas ya. ¿No ves que tienen que irse, Salamander?- La voz de Gajeel pareció una salvación para las cazadoras.  
-Ok, mañana seguimos hablando. ¡Nos vemos!-  
-Bye, Natsu- Saludó la rubia  
-Adiós- Secundó la peliazul moviendo su mano. El Redfox simplemente elevó su brazo por unos segundos a modo de despedida.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a las muchachas, quienes liberaron un suspiro sincronizado cuando ellos desaparecieron doblando una esquina.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Bramó Lucy, sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima.  
-Ni que lo digas. ¡Creí que no nos creería!-  
-Nastu es un poco incrédulo-  
-Gracias a dios que es así- Agradeció la espía de baja estatura.  
-Aunque no sé si convencimos a Gajeel-  
-No estaba prestando atención, créeme- Aseguró Levy, mientras que miraba hacia atrás encontrándose con la nada.

Por un momento se sintieron acorraladas, casi descubiertas, pero la suerte les había sonreído permitiéndoles decir una mentira que las salvaría. Ahora, solo quedaba que en su casa completaran la historia que habían hecho. Genial, pensaron, ¿ahora tenían padres? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría ese engaño? Esperaban que no mucho más lejos, porque presentían que no podían ocultarle nada a esos dos amigos que se habían hecho de un día para el otro.

-Continuará-

En el proximo capitulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
shh... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo xD ¡Lamento, nuevamente, mucho la tardanza! No fue mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela, cierta falta de inspiración, etc.. muchas cosas juntas no son buenas para cuando uno hace una historia.**

**En fin. ¡Gracias por los follow, favoritos y reviews!  
Estuvieron presentes en mi corazón durante este tiempo en el que me ausente.**

**Oh! Como recompensa a mi tardanza les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**¿Un mounstro? ¿Que es eso? ¡Es una bestia que un espía debe derrotar!  
¿Y donde puede haber un valiente espía que destruya a la criatura?  
Pues aqui, ¡Levy McGarden reportandose al deber!  
¡Habrá acción!**

**(Lo anterior fue algo asi como una dramatizacion bien comica xD)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Si te gustó o lo leíste, no cuesta nada dejar un review al autor con tu opinión._**

**_Los review alegran la vida de los escritores._  
**

**_Tu review alegrara mi dia._**


	6. Nothing

**¿Hola? *se asoma con precaucion* Jeje, antes de que me maten o quieran lanzar algo, ¡Lo siento!  
¡No fue mi intencion ausentarme! Es que no sabia como escribir. (no, no se me olvidó el como, pero me deprimí)  
En fin, dejen mis lamentos de un lado. Los hice esperar mucho para este capitulo, asi que no los etentendré mas.**

**Es un AU (Altern Universe), por lo que posible OoC es justificable.**

**¡Fairy Tail es del gran Mashima-sama!**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 5: Nothing

Ese día había ocurrido con una velocidad descomunal. No entendieron bien el por qué, pero pareció una mañana un poco incompleta, donde todo había ocurrido rápido. Lo amigos de las espías habían llegado muy tarde, unas tres horas antes del almuerzo por alguna razón que ellos no quisieron detallar excusándose con que fue a causa de unos pequeños asuntos familiares. A las chicas no les importó mucho, pero ciertamente les extrañó el nerviosismo con el que Natsu les había dicho lo anterior.  
Una vez en sus casas decidieron descansar y realizar aquellas tareas que tuvieran que ser entregadas pronto, por lo que Lucy se dedicaba a terminar unos ejercicios de matemática en el escritorio de su habitación que le correspondía a ella.

-¿Ya terminaste, Levy-chan?- Inquirió la rubia, mientras mediante el uso de una calculadora obtenía el resultado a una división.  
-Lo termine en clases- Respondió la llamada desde la cama, pasando la página del libro que reposaba en sus manos.  
-Entonces… ¿me pasarías los últimos ejercicios?-  
-No- Simplemente negó sin despegar los ojos de su entretenida lectura.  
-¡Vamos!- Insistió su amiga, en un intento de dejar a un lado esa condenada tarea y poder despejar la mente de tanto calculo.  
-Si no te distrajeras hablando con Natsu, entonces no tendrías tarea-  
-Por favor, Levy-chan. Estoy cansada de esto- Suplicó.  
-Bien- Accedió, al ser observada por aquellos ojos grandes y de color chocolate, que se asemejaban a un cachorrito.  
-¡Aye!- Celebró la muchacha, mientras cerraba sus libros y se disponía a escuchar música o ir a ver algo en la televisión.  
-Pero…- Agregó la peliazul justo antes de que su camarada cruzara el umbral de la puerta de su habitación –A cambio tienes que ir a la biblioteca a devolver esos libros que están por allá- Dijo a la par que señalaba una pequeña pila de unos cinco libros de distintos tamaños.  
-¿Enserio, Levy-chan?- Cuestionó con mala cara.  
-Ya que tienes tiempo libre, ¿podrías ir por mí, Lu-chan? En estos momentos estoy muy entretenida leyendo esta historia y quiero saber cómo termina-  
-Esta bien- Susurró con una sonrisa, podría pasar su tiempo libre en la ciudad, por lo que tampoco estaba muy molesta.

Tomó entre sus largos brazos los manuales y se dispuso a ponerlos en algún bolso o mochila que tuviera a mano. Una vez lista, despidió a su amiga con un saludo de mano y salió por la puerta de su casa. Mientras caminaba tomó una decisión. Primero, iría a la biblioteca y se libraría del enorme peso que en esos momentos cargaba consigo y, después, recorrería un poco la ciudad en busca de algo de ropa nueva.

*.*.*

Se había entretenido más de dos horas de tienda en tienda, comprando una que otra cosa no solo para sí misma, sino también un bonito vestido para Levy, unos comestibles súper picantes para Nastu y un colgante de hierro para Gajeel. No estaba obligada a comprarles algo a los dos últimos, pero aun así al ver aquellas cosas había pensado inmediatamente en ellos por lo que lo mejor era darles un pequeño obsequio por ser amigos.

El Sol estaba ocultándose para dejarle su reinado a la Luna con su plateada luminiscencia y a las miles y diminutas estrellas. Para esas horas, el camino a casa se hallaba desierto, algo que le pareció extraño considerando que no vivía muy lejos del centro. Aun así, siguió caminando con las bolsas de sus compras en ambas manos. Sin embargo no podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Un mounstro de unos dos metros y medio de alto, grotesco y descomunal se abría paso doblando por una esquina.

-Mierda- Susurró la cazadora al tener en frente a un quiróptero de nivel medio.

Quirópteros: mutaciones vampíricas. Humanos con células vampíricas en su sangre, que mutaron al no poder adaptarse a las celular insertadas en sus cuerpos.  
-Nivel Alto: Son raros y no sueles verse en las grandes ciudades. Son criaturas del campo y de los bosques, de lugares donde puedan ocultarse de lugares soleados.  
-Nivel Medio: Unos de los más comunes. Su característica principal es que no superan los tres metros de altura. Son el tipo más variado, ya que pueden poseer desde una dura y casi impenetrable piel hasta alas.  
-Nivel Bajo: Son de un tamaño que no excede el metro, pero son problemáticos ya que su baja estatura les da una velocidad mayor. Suelen encontrarse en grupos.

Maldijo una y otra vez la suerte que tenía. Se hallaba desprotegida ya que no había llevado consigo su arma de cazadora; nadie en su sano juicio la llevaría a un día de compras en el centro. ¿Quién creería que repentinamente seria atacada por un mounstro? Nadie.  
Lo primero que Lucy hizo fue asegurarse de que ningún civil se encontrara en la zona. Supuso que estaban en sus casas, por lo que tenía que encontrar una manera rápida de deshacerse de esa criatura antes de que una persona se percatara de la presencia de esta. Ser espía implicaba tomar muchas medidas de precaución para seguir manteniendo en secreto la existencia de los vampiros.  
Decidió llamar la atención del mounstro lanzándole una piedra que había en el camino que transitaba y enseguida logro ser el objetivo de ese gigante. Pero se estaba olvidando de un detalle importante: no tenía un arma con la que pelear. Con la clara intención de salir corriendo, usándose a sí misma como cebo, una sombra paso al lado suyo, posicionándose a una prudente distancia del quiróptero y bastante cerca de la rubia. Aun cuando estaba oscuro, conocía de sobra la marca que se encontraba en esa pequeña espalda. Allí, en frente de ella se encontraba una mujer de baja estatura con dos pistolas en cada mano y un traje oscuro que dejaba su espalda al descubierto junto con una cicatriz en uno de sus omoplatos y una máscara que cubría su rostro, ya que los arneses que sujetaban el antifaz se veían detrás de su cabeza, sin ocultar su alborotado cabello azulado. Ese pelo, esa cicatriz, esa estatura, solo podían pertenecerle a una persona.

-Levy…- Susurró la muchacha, observando como su amiga apuntaba con sus armas a la bestia gigante.  
-Olvidaste tu celular, Lu-chan- Reprochó.  
-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-  
-Ok, solo deja que me haga cargo de esto. A lo mucho me tomara unos cinco minutos-

Apuntó con sus pistolas a la cabeza del quiróptero, y las balas en segundos impactaron en sus abominables ojos. A una velocidad increíble, la McGarden se dirigió hacia su enemigo y mientras este se encontraba adolorido por la herida en su cara, ella saltó colocándose en su anormal brazo disparando a sus pies para que este perdiera el equilibrio.

Las armas de los espías estaban formadas por lantánido*, un metal muy extraño en el mundo que se encontraba en una cantidad limitada. Era una un metal muy resistente y poderoso como también moldeable, los herreros podían darle forma de espada, de hacha, de pistola, de lo que uno quisiera. Otras herramientas, como dagas, flechas y balas estaban hechas de unos metales adyacentes conocidos como itrio* y escandio*, ya que eran poseedores de una buena resistencia, pero sin llegar a la de los lantánidos, y había una cantidad más abundante en el planeta.

Las balas de la muchacha atravesaron con facilidad la dura coraza del mounstro, y este se desplomó ante la abismal herida que florecía de sus pies. La cazadora saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando a una distancia prudente de la bestia que gemía del dolor y con una velocidad sorprendente sacó el cartucho, que aun tenia balas, de una de sus pistolas metiéndole otro, nada más que este poseía un color rojizo y llamativo.

-Desaparece, bestia- Simplemente dijo.

El cañón de su arma apuntaba a la criatura que en vano intentaba pararse nuevamente, y enseguida ella apretó el gatillo. Fue inminente que una bala de color rojo saliera e impactara con el quiróptero que apenas sabía que algo colisionaría con su cuerpo. Cuando la extraña munición ingresó al organismo mutante este de desintegró en instantes. Un brilloso polvo se removió en el ambiente a causa de la suave brisa que comenzaba a correr.

-¡Oh, Levy-chan! ¡Lo derrotaste tu sola!- Exclamó la rubia, mientras se acercaba a su camarada con una sonrisa.  
-Si- Asintió, restándole importancia –¿Tu estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?- Cuestionó preocupada.  
-No, estoy bien. Llegaste justo a tiempo-  
-¡Debería regañarte!- Bramó la peliazul -¡Me tenías preocupada!-  
-Ya, ya. Solo me olvide el teléfono, no me pasó nada-  
-Pero…-

Repentinamente se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia un punto en específico detrás de Lucy. Le pareció ver una sombra allí parada hacia unos instantes, pero existía la posibilidad de solo ser alguna ilusión o imaginación suya. El sentimiento de sentirse observada la embargó y, si su desarrollada visión no le fallaba, también le había parecido contemplar una socarrona sonrisa. Sin embargo, nada podía confirmar aquello por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Levy-chan?- Inquirió Heartphilia al notar la rara expresión en el rostro de su compañera.  
-Nada-  
-¿Viste algo raro?-  
-No estoy segura, supongo que solo fue una sombra-  
-¿Y si fue un vampiro?-  
-No lo sé-  
-Bien- Dijo, y quiso cambiar de tema –¡Vallamos a casa!- Propuso la rubia, con alegría –Tengo una sorpresa para ti-  
-¿Ah, sí?-  
-Si, pero solo te la daré cuando lleguemos a casa-  
-Entonces apurémonos- Apresuró el paso, ya que el bichito de la curiosidad la había picado con cierto descaro y quería ver lo que Lucy le había comprado.  
-¡Aye!-

Sin embargo, por más que estuviera contenta, por dentro sus sentimientos y pensamientos se encontraban desorbitados y mesclados, creando un menjunje de cosas que no tenían un nombre claro para la peliazul.

_-Acaso eso que vi… ¿fue un vampiro? Si lo es, entonces… habría que exterminarlo y… ¡¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por tener que matar a un vampiro?! Soy una cazadora, soy una espía, mi deber es destruir a esas criaturas al coste de mi vida. No tengo por qué dudar en si debo matarlo o no. Si esa sombra, si esa sonrisa que me pareció ver fuese un vampiro, entonces solo tiene un destino. Si se cruza en mi camino, no me quedará más que matarlo, pero… ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida? ¿Por qué la duda se está instalando en mi corazón? Yo… lo que vi no fue nada. Fue una ilusión mía. Fue nada. Nada. Tiene que ser nada.- _Pensaba Levy mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, por fuera, porque en su fuero interno una batalla se formaba con lentitud.

-Continuará-

En el proximo capitulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
shh... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Corto, muy corto. Lo sé, pero en el proximo veran como los recompenso!**

**¡PRONTO VERAN COMO LA HISTORIA DA UN GIRO DE 180 GRADOS!  
ASI QUE NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. SERA EXTRA LARGO (o esa es mi completa intención)**

**Muchas gracias por los review, por los follows, por los favoritos y agregarme a sus listas de autores T.T Me van a hacer llorar por brindarme cosas tan lindas como esas, sinceramente su apoyo lo es todo.  
¡GRACIAS!**

**En fin, me despido. Espero que la acción les haya gustado, cualquier duda, dejenla en un review!  
**

**Si quieren pueden seguirme a mi tumblr: berjuhi. tumblr. com (avisenme si quieren que los siga tambien n.n)**

**Hasta la proxima. Cambio y fuera.**

**.**

**.**

**Acepto tomates, peticiones, abucheos, criticas, de todo! Pero solo me enterare de ellas si lo dejan en un review :D (Si, estan en lo cierto, huele a soborno)**


	7. Truth

**Hi! ¿Como estan queridas/os seguidores de esta historia?  
****Esta vez traigo un nuevo capitulo, mas pronto que el anterior :D Y es bastante largo (o eso es de lo que me convenzo xD) Asi que espero que les guste el drama, la accion y las sorpresas jejeje. Para saber mas tienen que leer n.n ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Es un AU (Altern Universe), por lo que el pequeño OoC es justificable (?**

**¡Fairy Tail le pertenece a Mashima-sensei!**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 6: Truth

Fin del verano. Se suponía que el clima seria templado, agradable, con una suave briza que refrescaba el cuerpo y hacía sentir bien a uno. Pero no. En vez de ese buen tiempo tenían que soportar un infernal calor. El sol, abrasador y poco piadoso, les daba directo en la cara, incluso invadiendo la frescura de la sombra. Sin embargo, se vieron obligadas a ir a la escuela, con lo mínimo e indispensable. La camisa del uniforme estaba desabotonada, el moño atado a un costado de la mochila, la falda tapando lo necesario, las medias no existían y los zapatos eran imposibles de tener más abiertos. Si fuera por ellas faltarían para quedarse en la comodidad del aire acondicionado que poseía su hogar. Pero, eso solo implicaba que no se encontrarían con aquellos dos muchachos que las hacían pasar un buen rato, olvidando por un momento la misión que las afligía.

-¡¿Por qué hace tanto calor?! ¿Acaso el calentamiento global ha incrementado este año?- Se quejó la rubia, a la par que el folleto que hace unos instantes había recibido de un vendedor era usado como abanico.  
-No lo sé, Lu-chan. No pienso bien cuando creo que me voy a derretir con el calor que hace- Replicó Levy, utilizando su mano como ventilador.  
-¿Y si se debe a ese reporte de vampiros?- Comentó Heartphilia –Puede que alguno sea de alto nivel, ¿no?-  
-Pero sería extraño que nos mandaran a cazar uno de alto nivel-  
-Es cierto… No es necesario cazar a los fuertes. Ellos tiene una conciencia que los ayuda a no cometer crimines-  
-Por eso me intriga. Tal vez este se volviera loco y comenzara a matar a diestra y siniestra-  
-Buena teoría- Acordó la joven alta, mientras analizaba el tema.

Eso en verdad era raro. El calor que abrumaba la ciudad era realmente sobrenatural y como espía era algo que no podía ignorar. La teoría de que las altas temperaturas fueran ocasionadas por un individuo no parecía muy descabellada cuando los vampiros existían. Sin embargo, ahí había algo aún más extraño. Las probabilidades de que un vampiro de alto nivel, uno que tuviera esas habilidades de afectar el clima, se volviera loco y usara sus poderes tan inmaduramente solo podrían ser del 0,1% o, directamente, nulas.  
A Levy le hubiera gustado indagar más en el tema, hacerse mas preguntas e intentar hallar una respuesta coherente, pero una alegre voz la distrajo.

-¡Luce!- Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la distancia, acto seguido ellas se detuvieron -¡Levy!-  
-Buenos días, Natsu- Dijo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa, contagiada de la alegría del muchacho de ojos verdes –Hola, Gajeel- Saludó cuando este se acercó al grupo.  
-Uhm- Exclamó con simpleza el moreno.  
-¡Hey, Natsu! ¿Hace un momento me dijiste 'Luce'? ¡Es Lucy!- Reprochó la muchacha, con un ligero puchero en los labios.  
-Es lo mismo-  
-¡No, no lo es!-

Las risas inundaron con calidez en el ambiente. Una calidez que no perduro por la extraña pregunta de uno de los integrantes de ese grupo. Simplemente, había sido lanzada con curiosidad, sin ser pensada previamente, pero el resultado fue algo inesperado que resquebrajó un poco la relación que mantenían los cuatro.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Inquirió Dragneel, usando su nariz, intentando identificar el aroma que había ingresado sin permiso a sus fosas nasales.  
-¿De qué olor estás hablando?- Pregunto, esta vez, Gajeel, con cierta curiosidad.  
-El olor que está en el ambiente, esa mezcla de metal con sangre- Susurró a modo de respuesta. Su compañero imitó sus acciones, descubriendo que ese extraño olor provenía de la pequeña chica.  
-¿Por qué hueles de esa manera, Levy?- Cuestionó Natsu, habiendo descubierto también a quien le pertenecía.

La nombrada simplemente los contempló sin comprender a que se referían por completo, y por qué precisamente a ella. No usaba perfume, y su champú para el cabello favorito no olía a metal y sangre, ¡sino que a dulces y bonitas fresas! Sin embargo, cuando inhalo aire por la nariz, entendió de qué hablaban los jóvenes. Estaban sintiendo el olor a lantánido y sangre de quiróptero que se impregnó en su cuerpo el día anterior. ¿Cómo era eso posible? A duras penas ella podía detectarlo…  
Lucy, miró como su amiga se sumía en sus pensamientos sin responder a la pregunta formulada, por lo que rápidamente se hizo con una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y que necesitaba que su amiga la acompañara, declarando que las chicas nunca iban solas a un baño público y vagamente explicó que ese aroma podría ser el nuevo perfume que su madre le había regalado. Ellos solo se mantuvieron alerta, percibiendo, también, la suave fragancia a la mentira, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-Menos mal que saliste con eso, Lu-chan. Bien hecho- Alagó la peliazul una vez se alejaron del par masculino.  
-Sí, pero no me agradó haberme ido de esa manera. Sé que se dieron cuenta de que lo que dije fue una excusa, pero aun así no dijeron nada al respecto-  
-Eso no es lo importante ahora- McGarden llevó una de sus manos hacia su mentón, en un acto pensativo –La verdadera pregunta es cómo pudieron sentir el aroma de la cacería de ayer que quedó en mi cuerpo-  
-No lo sé, Levy-chan. Sinceramente, es algo que no comprendo-  
-Si-  
-Pero, aunque eso es lo importante, me preocupa que les mentimos- Declaró Lucy, con la mirada a gachas -¿Acaso no son nuestros amigos?-  
-No es la primera vez que decimos una mentira. En este trabajo es algo natural a los que deberíamos estar acostumbradas-  
-Pero…-  
-Lo sé, Lucy. El sentimiento de traición no ser ira por eso-

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y pudieron contemplar con claridad como en esos momentos sus pensamientos pasaban a ser de puro odio hacia la Agencia para la que trabajaban. Si tan solo sus vidas hubieran sido normales, si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente en el pasado, entonces en esos momentos no tendrían por qué estar sufriendo, por qué estar diciendo mentiras a las personas que les importaban.

*.*.*

Mudamente, decidieron olvidar lo de esa mañana. No querían hacerse daño, no querían perder aquello sin nombre que lentamente se formaba entre ellos con desesperación y anhelo, con rapidez y sin permiso.  
Las cazadoras se posicionaron en el lugar de siempre, mientras que Natsu se sentó detrás de ellas, dispuesto a hacerlas reír lo más que pudiera, haciendo el intento, también, de hacerles olvidar lo que ocurrió con anterioridad entre los cuatro. Sin embargo, Gajeel, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, se fue solo al fondo del salón ganándose la inquisidoras miradas de sus "amigos"; entre comillas porque aún no consideraba que ellos lo fuesen.

El día pasó con normalidad hasta que el timbre del receso sonó. Varios suspiros fueron liberados, ya que gracias a ese estridente ruido la aburrida clase había sido dada por terminada. Natsu, alegando con sorna que tenía hambre, se llevó consigo mismo a Lucy, separándola de su mejor amiga sin preguntar antes. A Levy no le molestó lo anterior, al contrario agradecía ese hecho porque podría concentrarse en algo que venía debatiendo en su interior durante un largo tiempo.  
Se cuestionó una y otra vez si lo que haría estaría bien, si él no se molestaría o le gritaría groserías y la terminaría odiando. Sin embargo, debía recordar que era una espía, una de las mejores, y la valentía era una característica que a la hora de pelear era indispensable. Por lo que armándose de valor, a un paso lento y poco seguro se arrimó a su objetivo. Sonrió al verlo dormir con tanta paz, pero al mismo tiempo se había visto obligada a interrumpirlo.

-Hey- Murmuró, intentando que con un suave tono de voz el chico despertara –Ya no es hora de dormir-

Como el habla no había sido suficiente, dio unos cortos pasos para acercarse más y estiró su mano con la única intención de usar uno de sus dedos y clavarlo delicadamente en su mejilla.

-Vamos, Gajeel. Te perderás el almuerzo-

En el momento exacto en el que su dedo hizo contacto con la piel masculina, Redfox se despertó alarmado tomando su mano enseguida y alejándola de su rostro. Ella ahogó un grito al haberse asustado por la improvista acción del muchacho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Inquirió el moreno, con un áspero tono de voz.  
-S-solo despertarte-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque es el receso-

Él escrutó los avellanados ojos de ella con una desconfianza tan palpable como su mano, que aún no dejaba de sostener con fuerza la de la cazadora. Levy no protestó ante el dolor del estrujamiento, ya que se encontraba demasiado concentrada en aquellos ojos rojos que por primera vez tenía tan cerca. Los había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde. ¿En un sueño, tal vez? No, no estaba segura. Rara vez recordaba sus sueños.

-Uhm, gracias- Respondió alejándose y soltándola, mirando también hacia otro lado –Y lamento haberte asustado, enana-  
-¿Qué? ¡No me asustaste!- Protestó la peliazul a la par que él abandonaba la comodidad de su asiento para comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta. Ella claramente fue tras él –¡Y no soy enana!-  
-Por favor, por poco saltas del miedo-  
-¡No es cierto, Gajeel! No digas mentiras-  
-Aquí yo no soy el mentiroso, ¿o si McGarden?-

La última oración la tomó desprevenida. ¿A qué se refería con que él no era el mentiroso? Lo sabía. Lucy incluso le había confirmado que ellos no se habían tragado lo del perfume. Se detuvo en seco, cabizbaja. En verdad quería disculparse, pero no podía, no era su deber; el haber entablado una amistad con alguien más era un error, porque no solo perjudicaba toda la misión, sino que también le afectaba a ella.  
Gajeel dejo de caminar cuando dejó de escuchar sus protestas. En seguida se percató de haber dicho algo que no debía, ya que su lengua era tan afilada como sus ojos carmesí y se maldijo por eso. Suspirando, retrocedió los pasos que los separaban y se posicionó a su lado.

-Vamos, enana- Se agachó un poco, para poder verle la cara, y posicionó una de sus grandes manos sobre su celeste cabellera, esperando que saliera de su fuero interno y se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, mas fue ignorado –Si no puedes seguirme el paso con tus piernas cortas, te cargaré- Soltó una pequeña risa, una casi inaudible con su inusual manera de reír y sin solicitar permiso la levantó colocándola en uno de sus hombros.  
-¡Wua!- Exclamó la joven, entre una mezcla de sorprendida y confundida -¡Bájame ahora!-  
-Oh, también eres muy liviana-  
-¡No digas cosas como esas! ¡Bájame, Gajeel Redfox! ¡Alguien puede vernos!- En un intento de ser soltada, golpeó su gran y fornida espalda sin lograr mucho.  
-¿Y cuál es el problema? Solo estoy impidiendo que una enana se esfuerce de más-  
-¡Me tratas como si fuera una enferma!-  
-El enanismo es un problema-  
-¡Aish!-

Sus protestas continuaron resonando por los pasillos del Instituto, hasta que se resignó y dejo de gritar. Sin embargo, la espía no se percató de que toda esa escena era una fachada por parte del muchacho de ojos color rubí, que solo quería olvidar y alejarla de sí mismo.

*.*.*

La noche se había cernido sobre la ciudad en la que las espías se encontraban. Pero ellas, para esos momentos ya no disfrutaban de la reconfortante comodidad de la casa que la Agencia les había asignado.  
A un paso riguroso y completamente silencioso se encaminaron a una fábrica abandonada cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar perfecto para que los quirópteros y vampiros usaran de refugio. Lucy caminaba adelante con su rubio cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas y la máscara que siempre usaban con el modo de visión nocturna encendido. Su traje de espía cernido al cuerpo, dejando solo sus brazos y piernas descubiertos, la mantenía oculta en la oscuridad del lugar al igual que hacía con Levy.

Habían recibido un llamado urgente de la Agencia, el cual especificaba que tenían que dirigirse enseguida a aquella fabrica, ya que recientemente habían confirmado que se trataba de una gran nido de monstruos, lo que significaba un gran peligro para los ciudadanos ya que, incluso, se sospechaba que el quiróptero de la vez anterior había salido de ese lugar.  
Mientras Levy mantenía su vista fija en el lugar donde pisaba, un sonido agudo ingresó por sus oídos. Parecía un rugido, por lo que sin hacerse esperar giró su cabeza hacia donde creía que se había originado. Estiró un brazo y rozó la espalda de la rubia, la cual con tranquilidad se volteó hacia ella y comprendió la seña que había hecho con sus manos la peliazul. Siendo guiadas por la McGarden, a través de un extenso pasillo que parecía estar libre de criaturas abominables, llegaron a lo que parecía una inmensa sala que también parecía estar vacía. Parecía, porque en el mismísimo instante en el que las jóvenes levantaron la mirada para observar el extenso techo, captaron como decenas de ojos las contemplaban. No, no eran decenas, era más de un centenar de ellos; sedientos, hambrientos y ellas como el aperitivo. Voluntariamente, habían ingresado en la afilada boca del lobo feroz.

-No… te muevas- Murmuró Heartphilia, a la par que con suaves movimientos intentaba tomar su arma.

Sin embargo, otro sonido que no fue generado por las espías desató el combate. Las bestias comenzaron a soltarse de las vigas en las que se sostenían, cayendo en el suelo para devorar a las muchachas. Sin hacerse esperar, ellas sacaron sus pistolas y comenzaron la batalla. Ambas se movían a la par, cuidándose mutuamente, vigilando las espaldas de la otra. Era como si mantuvieran una danza clásica en la que hacían una perfecta combinación. Los disparos, los gruñidos, los jadeos y los gemidos inundaron la antiguamente silenciosa habitación. El olor a sangre invadió las fosas nasales de las chicas, junto con el de la transpiración y del lantánido, aquel aroma metálico, parecido al azufre, pero se vieron obligadas a ignorarlo al tener que esquivar diversos ataques, al mismo tiempo en el que debían apuntar a las cabezas de esos seres para terminar con sus vidas. Uno tras otro, los monstruos fueron cayendo, uno a uno, sin poder ni siquiera tocar un solo cabello de las cazadoras.

El transcurrir de los minutos no aminoraba con la cantidad de esas criaturas. Por alguna razón parecían aparecer más, como si la mezcla de sonidos y apestosas fragancias fueran un imán para ellos. Desgraciadamente, el cansancio empezó a hacerse notorio en las jóvenes, las cuales sin decirse palabra alguna habían cambiado la estrategia de ataque a una un poco más evasiva. Las balas, incluso, comenzaban a escasear.

-Son demasiados- Exclamó McGarden, rodando en el suelo para esquivar unas mortíferas garras.  
-Si- Coincidió la rubia recargando, nuevamente, su pistola –Y se acaban las municiones-  
-¿Cuántas tienes?-  
-Una más. ¿Y tú?-  
-Estoy usando la última-  
-Maldición- Susurró, exasperada, Lucy. Llevó una de manos hacia su frente y se secó el sudor.

Debían terminar con esa pelea cuanto antes, si es que no querían terminar en manos de aquellos monstruos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tantos cerca de una sola ciudad? ¿Qué clase de descuido por parte de la Agencia era ese? Preguntas como esas invadieron la mente de la peliazul en un mal momento, ya que al esquivar otro ataque no previno que al moverse de esa manera se dirigía a las desgarradoras fauces de otro quiróptero.

-¡LEVY!- Vociferó la rubia, al ver el peligro en el que su compañera se encontraba. Quiso ir a socorrerla, pero se encontraba acorralada. Sus ojos se llenaron en segundos de lágrimas, porque tendría que contemplar con impotencia como la vida de su compañera se terminaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y Levy lamentó tener que ser la causante del dolor de su camarada, porque era su mejor amiga, su confidente, la chica con la que se había criado y sobrevivido, la única por la que daría su vida. Contempló desde el suelo, como en cámara lenta aquella aterradora boca inminentemente la engulliría, de un solo bocado, sin ni siquiera pensar en si tenía un buen sabor. Simplemente, la devoraría porque era su instinto asesino. Ella encerró a sus avellanados orbes, para no contemplar su final y espero dejar de sentir. Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos en los que el silencio predominó y se cuestionó si así se sentía el morir, si perder la vida se trataba de pasar en la oscuridad una infinita eternidad envuelta por la nada misma. Pero escuchaba a su agitada respiración, junto con otras. Oyó un forcejeo, un golpe y percibió el olor de carne podrida calcinándose. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero frente a ella no se alzaba un ángel que iba a buscarla para llevarla a un efímero paraíso, sino que allí parado se encontraba un demonio que le había otorgado otra oportunidad de vivir; frente a ella estaba su salvador, quien sostenía a su asesino con sus fornidas manos. Se quedó sin palabras, pero de alguna forma logró articular el exótico nombre de su teórico héroe.

-¿Gajeel?-

*.*.*

Una traicionera lágrima se escurrió de su ojo derecho, sin pedir el permiso requerido para huir de la prisión de su mirada. No tenía permitido llorar, porque era una espía, porque era su deber mantener los sentimientos controlados para poder realizar efectivamente su trabajo, o eso era lo que le habían enseñado. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado y a modo de respuesta, le llegaron las memorias de un día, un solo día muy parecido a ese por la situación. Ella no había podido hacer nada, y Levy por salvarla había decidido interponerse en el medio de un ataque. Creyó que la perdería, que no la volvería a ver nunca más en la vida y lloró por eso, justo como en esos momentos hacía. Otra lagrima huyó, pero esta vez de su ojo izquierdo. Se le nubló la vista y se distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar que estaba en una batalla de vida o muerte, que si en ese preciso instante no reaccionaba perecería también. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movía, solo se resignaba a producir gotas de agua salada.

Lucy iba a morir, porque no reaccionaba, porque aún estaba rodeada por tres quirópteros de nivel medio con feroces garras y una sed insaciable, pero ninguno de esos monstruos hizo el amague de tocarla. Simplemente la contemplaban con hambre desenfrenada y con temor contenido porque la figura ardiente que se alzaba tras ella era completamente atemorizante. Retrocedieron un paso e hicieron una disimulada reverencia, implorando clemencia que no sería dada por osar tocar lo que le pertenecía a otro. De repente, con un chasquido de dedos, aquella desconocida entidad prendió fuego a los abominables seres, generando en el ambiente la cruda fragancia de carne quemada. Contempló la escena sin inmutarse y cuando él mismo extinguió el fuego, sus pasos hicieron eco. Se acercó a la joven y tocó su hombro, con delicadeza, con suavidad para captar su atención. Ella, sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, porque el escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral le había indicado que algo peligroso estaba cerca, pero se encontró con dos esferas color esmeralda y una tierna sonrisa de perlas blancas. La sorpresa la invadió. Él llevó su mano a sus ojos chocolate y retiró con su pulgar las lágrimas que habían dejado de fluir.

-Todo estará bien- Susurró para consolarla.  
-P-pero…- Tartamudeó sin comprender lo que ocurría.  
-No tienes por qué decir algo-  
-Pero, Natsu, tu…- La rubia no pudo completar su oración,  
-Lo sé- El pelirosa bajo la vista, avergonzado y afligido –Yo…- Iba a darle la explicación que su amiga se merecía, pero una voz femenina que no pertenecía a la de su interlocutora lo interrumpió.

*.*.*

-¿Gajeel?- Repitió, con una voz mucho más clara que la anterior.

Él sencillamente la miró de reojo, sin decir una sola palabra, sin generar un solo sonido. Se limitó a soportar como ella lo escrutaba con sus avellanados y bellos ojos, como se mezclaban la sorpresa y la obviedad, como se sentía la peor persona pisando el planeta. Y no necesariamente era una persona. Le hubiera gustado dejarla morir si tan solo no hubiera permitido que ella se acercara tanto a él en ese último tiempo. Por eso se arrepentiría si es que la dejaba morir sin hacer nada, contemplando como un ser inferior a él tomaba su vida. Pero ahora se arrepentía de haberla salvado; si tan solo pudiera encerrarse en una coraza de insensibilidad, entonces no tendría que estar ahí, frente a ella, dándole la espalda a medias, manteniendo inmóvil a un quiróptero con sus brazos, revelando su verdadera y sombría naturaleza.

Levy frunció el ceño. Molesta consigo misma, sin ser capaz de continuar ignorando la clara realidad que estaba escrita en letras enormes y fluorescentes; no era necesario releer la escena, era demasiado evidente. Sin embargo, se mantuvo unos segundos analizando el pasado. Aquel sueño del monstruo amable de ojos color rubí, aquella sombra de socarrona sonrisa, la pregunta extraña de esa mañana, el comentario de que ella era una mentirosa… Todo combinado, solo llevaba a una única conclusión. Sin embargo, como en las profundidades de su corazón deseaba estar equivocada, como no quería creer lo que su sabio cerebro le gritaba con persistencia, se forzó a realizar la pregunta que confirmaría todo, se obligó a lanzar la bomba que arruinaría todo lo que tocara.

-Natsu y tu…- Comenzó a decir con firmeza y valor -¿Son vampiros?- Inquirió.

McGarden conocía la respuesta de antemano, pero quería escucharla de aquellos labios carnosos y seductores. Y Gajeel supo que no podría mentirle, no a ella. Así que con resignación tomo la única opción que le quedaba: responder con la verdad de la que siempre había querido huir.

-Si-

-Continuará-

En el proximo capitulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
shh... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

***Chan, chan, chan* ¡Hola a la intriga! :O Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban. Esto da un giro completamente inesperado a la historia!**

**Bueno, antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia, a las que comentan, a las que la siguen y a quienes la agregan a favoritos. En verdad que me hacen muy feliz y me animan mucho a continuar este fic. ¡GRACIAS! de todo corazón :) **

**Ah! Se acercan mis vacaciones de invierno, lo que significa... ¡Mas tiempo para escribir! Por lo que espero en unas semanas iluminarlos/as con un nuevo capitulo n.n (que ya he empezado a hacer)**

**.**

_****¿Vampiros? ¿Cazadores? ¡¿Como pueden llevarse bien si son enemigos naturales, desde los tiempos antiguos?!  
¿Qué hará Levy, una espia, con Gajeel, un vampiro?  
¿Perdonarlo por salvarle la vida o matarlo como es su deber?****_

_****Descubrelo en el proximo capitulo.****_

**.**

**Si quieres saber que ocurrirá, deja un review! Es muy facil :D Simplemente accedes a la cajita de abajo y escribes algo. Acepto de todo. Tomates, bombas, amenazas, sospechas o lo que sea.  
Si te gustó, asmelo saber :)**

**Gracias!**

**.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	8. Secret

**¡Hola! ¡Hoy es dia de actualizar esta historia!  
Lemento la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo. El cual creo que es mas largo que el anterior, asi que disfruntelo... y mucho.  
Sé que muchos los esperaban con ancias (o eso es lo que quiero creer) asi que los dejo leer.**

**Esto es un AU (Altern Universe), por lo que el OoC es justificable.**

**¡Fairy Tail solo es de Mashima-sensei!**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 7: Secret

_Aquel sueño del monstruo amable de ojos color rubí, aquella sombra de socarrona sonrisa, la pregunta extraña de esa mañana, el comentario de que ella era una mentirosa… Todo combinado, solo llevaba a una única conclusión. Sin embargo, como en las profundidades de su corazón deseaba estar equivocada, como no quería creer lo que su sabio cerebro le gritaba con persistencia, se forzó a realizar la pregunta que confirmaría todo, se obligó a lanzar la bomba que arruinaría todo lo que tocara._

_-Natsu y tu…- Comenzó a decir con firmeza y valor -¿Son vampiros?- Inquirió._

_McGarden conocía la respuesta de antemano, pero quería escucharla de aquellos labios carnosos y seductores. Y Gajeel supo que no podría mentirle, no a ella. Así que con resignación tomo la única opción que le quedaba: responder con la verdad de la que siempre había querido huir._

_-Si-_

Cuando el simple monosílabo ingresó por sus oídos y ella procesó la información, cerró los ojos y la mano izquierda con fuerza, sin importar si sus uñas se incrustaban en su blanca piel y la hacían sangrar. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo o su subconsciente se lo había dicho. Los escalofríos cuando lo tenía cerca deberían haber sido lo suficientemente claros como para percatarse de ello, pero había sido tan idiota como para ignorarlo. Se sentía inútil, como si hubiera fallado, como si todos aquellos años de entrenamiento hubieran sido basura. Apretó el mango de su pistola con fuerza. Esta aun descansaba en su mano derecha, llamándola, implorándole a la peliazul que la usara. Y ella respondería a su llamado, porque ese era su deber.

-Bien- Dijo.

Su voz hizo eco en la habitación, enviando escalofríos a Lucy y a Natsu, quienes contemplaban la escena un tanto extrañados. Gajeel no se inmutó, solo la observó fingiendo no prestarle atención. La rubia sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, porque conocía a la perfección a su mejor amiga como para predecir sus acciones. El deber y la misión serian razones suficientes como para derramar la sangre de un aliado.

-Gajeel Redfox, se te condena por cometer acciones ilícitas e intervenir en una misión oficial. Yo, Levy McGarden, cazadora de vampiros licenciada y en nombre de la ley, decido condenarte, basándome en las reglas básicas de un espía:

1\. Ataca.  
2\. Evade.  
3\. Cuestiona.  
4\. Obedece.  
5\. Mata.-

La última palabra resonó en el ambiente y la joven rápidamente apuntó con su pistola la cabeza del muchacho que en algún momento llamó 'amigo', aquel con el que se sentía segura, aquel que la hacía olvidar sus problemas cuando lo tenía cerca. Desecharía todos esos momentos en un oscuro y profundo hueco de su mente para no volver a recordarlos nunca más. Pasaría la página en ese capítulo de su vida o mejor aún, volvería a comenzar leyendo otro libro. Haertphilia se aferró al brazo de Natsu y este último solo se quedó estático en su lugar.

Levy jaló el gatillo de su arma.

La bala salió del cañón, produciendo un estridente sonido, y se dirigió en una trayectoria recta a la cabeza del de ojos carmesí, sin dudar, sin desviarse. Y en la inmensidad de la oscuridad del lugar, todos distinguieron como esta había atravesado el cráneo de Redfox. Lucy ahogó un grito. Salamander, sorprendido, comenzado a guardar rencor en su corazón, iba a levantarse para vengar la muerte de su querido compañero, pero un cuerpo cayendo lo detuvo. Porque los que sus verdes ojos captaron no fue la dura caída del cuerpo de su amigo, sino el de la temible criatura que este había sostenido.

-6. Agradece sobrevivir- Recitó por ultimo la peliazul –Si no fuera por ti, en estos momentos, entonces, no estaría respirando. Así que te condeno, como vampiro, a aceptar mi gratitud por haber cometido el ilícito acto de haber salvado a un enemigo- Ella se paró del suelo, guardó su arma en su respectivo lugar e hizo una reverencia –Gracias- Agregó con una sonrisa que su cabello y la máscara ocultó a la perfección.

Gajeel se limitó a mirarla con incredulidad, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras. Se había tragado por completo ese discurso y se había preparado mentalmente para fallecer, pero la enana lo había engañado por completo. La munición pasó tan cerca de su mejilla que por muy poco no le hizo un tajo en la misma, pero la precisión con la que había sido disparada era admirable.  
Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó indebidamente en su rostro, y soltó un bufido.

-¿Estás loca?- Cuestionó acercándose a ella, con firmes pasos.  
-¿Huh?- La cazadora de baja estatura elevó su cabeza y lo miró sin comprender.  
-¡Perdiste tu oportunidad de matarme! ¿Estás loca?- Él se arrimó lo suficiente y la tomó por el cuello, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo para poder encararla sin encorvarse ocasionando, también que su antifaz callera –Podría asesinarte sin inmutarme ahora-  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Gajeel?!- Exclamó Natsu, aún más confundido que antes.  
-¡Levy-chan!- Soltó la rubia, llevando sus manos a sus labios.  
-No interfieras, Salamander y controla a la coneja- Amenazó con su afilada voz, sin desviar sus mirada del afligido rostro de la pequeña espía.  
-Ga…- Intentó decir McGarden, pero aquellos dedos hacían presión en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.  
-¿Por qué desviaste la bala?-  
-Y-yo…-  
-¿Por qué demonios me agradeces algo por lo que me arrepiento?-  
-P-porque…-  
-¿Cuál es la maldita razón por la que me dejas vivir cuando somos enemigos naturales? Yo te odio. Se supone que tú me odias-  
-S-somos… a-amigos… Sé que… no m-me… harás daño- Dijo con dificultad, manteniendo sus pequeñas mano en la del moreno, para permitir que el aire llegara a su pulmones con mayor facilidad.  
-Estoy a punto de partirte el cuello en dos, ¿y me llamas tu amigo?- Preguntó, aminorando la presión solo un poco.  
-Confío en ti- Murmuró con seguridad, sin dudar un solo segundo en el juicio del muchacho y él, ante aquella inquebrantable resolución, la soltó, dejándola caer en el duro suelo. Levy refregó el lugar donde sus dedos habían osado estrangularla, restándole importancia al dolor.  
-Eres una enana testaruda-  
-Y tu un gigante desconfiado-  
_-Pero eso es lo que me agrada de ti- _Pensaron al mismo tiempo, sin decirlo en voz alta porque sería un secreto que se guardarían cada uno, respectivamente.

Repentinamente, la peliazul sintió como era envuelta por unos cálidos y suaves brazos. Lucy, con necesidad que no supo contener y anhelo que no iba a reprimir, abrazó a su mejor amiga porque debía confirmar que ella estaba ahí, respirando, con la existencia intacta. Natsu contempló la conmovedora escena un poco más alejado, sin querer intervenir en ella y una delicada sonrisa escapó de sus labios. A leguas se distinguía el cariño que ellas se tenían.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Gajeel? ¿En serio ibas a matarla?- Cuestionó en voz baja el pelirosa, con curiosidad y sin querer ser escuchado por alguien más que no fuera su interlocutor.  
-No es tu problema-  
-No seas tan terco y responde-  
-No- Dijo a secas.  
-¿Puedo tomar eso como una respuesta?-  
-Has lo que quieras-

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos e intentó ignorar a su compañero, porque le molestaba su presencia, porque no quería que supiera que por un momento había tenido el bajo instinto de arrebatarle la vida.  
Dragneel podía parecer inocente, despistado y atolondrado, pero era una forma de hacer su vida diaria un poco más dinámica y divertida. Por lo que con perspicacia, miró de reojo al Redfox y quiso golpearlo por ser tan testarudo y haber causado una escena tan dramática, pero decidió olvidarse de ello y volver a ser quien siempre era y unirse a las cazadoras.

-¡Ya Lu-chan!- Reprochó la más baja de las dos -¡Me asfixiaras si sigues abrazándome de esa manera!-  
-Pero creí que morirías-  
-Y estoy viva, así que deja de pensar que soy algún tipo de fantasma-  
-De todas formas, si no fuera por mi Luce también estaría muerta- Agregó Natsu uniéndose a la conversación.  
-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Levy, sin tener conocimiento alguno sobre eso.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo, Natsu!- Exclamó la rubia, colocando sus delicadas manos sobre los labios del muchacho.  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué no quieres que me diga, Lu-chan?-  
-Nada- Le confesó a su amiga. Luego en un murmullo se dirigió al joven: –Eso de que me salvaste es un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿ok?- El Dragneel solo asintió por inercia, siendo influenciado por la seriedad en los ojos achocolatados de la joven.

*.*.*

Los cuatro caminaban por los extensos pasillos de la abandonada fábrica, envueltos en un sepulcral silencio. Aunque los chicos les habían confirmado que no había ninguna amenaza en el lugar, ellas se mantenían alerta, preparadas para cualquier tipo de situación, en parte porque la desconfianza no las dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero, sin querer admitirlo, se sentían más tranquilas. Era como si una enorme carga hubiera abandonado sus desgastados hombros.

-Así que… espías, ¿heh?- Comenzó a decir Natsu, cansado de la falta de sonido y porque quería que esa verdad fuera confirmada.  
-Si- Respondieron las susodichas, al unísono.  
-¿Cazan quirópteros?-  
-Si, y vampiros- Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.  
-Que divertido- Comentó el pelirosa y una risa escapó de la rubia.  
-No es que sea divertido, pero no tenemos otra opción más que la de hacer esto-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque…- Iba a responder Lucy, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.  
-Porque les debemos la vida a la Agencia-  
-¿La vida?-  
-Si- Asintió Levy.  
-¿Podemos cambiar de tema, Natsu?- Pidio Heartphilia, al percatarse de la incomodidad de su amiga al hablar sobre aquel tema del pasado. A ninguna de las dos les agradaba recordar ese tiempo en el que tuvieron que sobrevivir.  
-La lealtad es primero- Susurró Gajeel que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. Miró con curiosidad a la más pequeña del grupo. Se preguntó qué la hacía, de repente, tan reservada, cuando hacía unos minutos atrás había estado segura de que él no la mataría.  
-Yo no lo llamaría lealtad. Diría que es 'no hay otra opción'- Contestó McGarden, ante el comentario del moreno.  
-¿Así que no eliges ser un espía?- Inquirió el Redfox, frunciendo aún más su ceño.  
-Solo lo eres cuando las circunstancias lo requieren-  
-¿En qué de circunstancias?-  
-Unas en las que si no aceptas pierdes la vida-  
-¿Y de qué forma exactamente ibas a perder la vida?-  
-Con un maldito muy parecido a ti- Respondió McGarden, deteniendo el caminar que había mantenido constante hasta esos momentos.

La repulsión salió de sus ojos color avellana. Se cuestionó el por qué Gajeel decía ese tipo de cosas, por qué le gustaba jugar al papel de villano y ponerla a prueba todo el tiempo. Odiaba su pasado, porque le traía malos momentos, horribles experiencias que prefería mantener en un constante olvido.  
Por su parte, el moreno miró como ella lo escudriñaba y se sintió la persona más estúpida del planeta. Se maldijo a él y a su afilada boca. Si tan solo supiera como ser indiferente… entonces en esos momentos no tendría que ser odiado por una persona que captaba tan continuamente su atención.  
Lucy y Natsu vieron la situación ajenos a esta. No querían involucrarse en la discusión que ellos mantenían, por temor a empeorar las cosas. La rubia sabía lo que hablar del pasado ocasionaba en su pequeña camarada, razón por la cual había preferido cambiar de tema, pero el otro insistió en mantenerlo a flote. Natsu no entendía las acciones de su amigo. Él no era así: tan explosivo, tan altanero. Comúnmente, actuaba indiferente; por ende, se dejaba en claro que Gajeel no es que no supiera como ignorar el mundo que lo rodeaba, sino que lentamente se había olvidado de hacerlo.

-Déjalo, enana- Murmuró, prefiriendo dejar la conversación a un lado –Me rindo-

La joven no replicó y retomó el andar que había interrumpido. Suspiró con pesar, esperando volver a la calma que en los instantes más cruciales la invadía; mas se encontraba demasiado perturbada. Tanto estrés no le hacía bien.

*.*.*

"_Había una vez una historia, tan antigua como el tiempo, tan perfecta como la muerte, tan imprecisa como la vida y en ella, como protagonista, una pequeña princesa. No era como la de los cuentos, aquella damisela en peligro que esperaba a un príncipe que la rescatara. Este personaje era valiente y audaz, que con la más elevada inteligencia rehuía de los intensivos cuidados de su padre y se unía con el ejército a las innumerables batallas que atosigaban a su pequeño reino._

_Cuando cumplía los 17 años un baile iba a llevarse a cabo, pero la declaración de guerra de un reino tan lejano interrumpió la fiesta. Aun cuando su padre se había negado a dejar que su niña fuera a una cruel guerra, ella fue. No importó que el rey decretara que las mujeres no podían ir; la princesa se cortó el cabello, ocultó el hecho de ser una mujer y se infiltró en las tropas._

"_No importa cómo, pero no permitiré que mi reino pelee sin mí. Soy la princesa y por derecho debo proteger con mis propios manos lo que tiene valor para mi" Se decía a si misma cuando su largo cabello caía al suelo, a causa de las filosas tijeras._

_Con un nombre falso, se infiltró en las tropas. Aunque la gente cuestionó su enorme parecido con la princesa, 'él' alegó que debía ser una mera coincidencia, pero que era algo que le decían muy seguido. _

_Así, la lucha comenzó y ella se convirtió en alguien muy fuerte, reconocido en el ejército como el 'Príncipe de la Guerra', apodo dado por su extremado parecido con la heredera al trono y por ser un buen luchador. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando se encontró con él. No debería haber ocurrido, pero aun así el destino había dictaminado que ella debía conocerlo._

_Era de noche, y se encontraba en la segunda guardia nocturna de esa bella y estrellada noche. El silencio abundaba, solo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de grillos, búhos y ranas. Hasta que por los oídos de la princesa ingresó el ruido de algo que no pertenecía a los animales a los que ya se había acostumbrado. Precavida y sigilosa, decidió averiguar qué había sido. Dejó su puesto de vigilancia y se encaminó por la densidad del bosque. Pero se vio obligada a comenzar una batalla a mano armada, cuando una abrasiva sombra casi la aplasta.  
Gracias a sus buenos reflejos le hizo frente a lo que sea que la haya atacado. La pelea se extendió más tiempo del que ella calculaba, por lo que el cansancio se hizo notorio. Entonces, en una pequeña distracción cayó al suelo con el desconocido sobre ella. Él mantuvo su espada cerca de su cuello._

"_No me mates" Pidió, sin querer morir. No aun, cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer como un ser vivo.  
"¿Por qué no debería?" Cuestionó el extraño, con una sedosa y viril voz.  
"Porque debo vivir"  
"Eso es algo que yo decido. Tu vida se encuentra en mis manos en estos momentos"  
"Y por eso te pido… No. Te imploro que no me asesines"  
"¿Y que gano? Si te dejo vivir, entonces se me condenará de traición"  
"Lo que quieras" Dijo, sin pensar.  
"Lo que yo quiera… Si mi deseo fuese que me dieras información sobre los tuyos, ¿lo cumplirías?"  
"No viviré para traicionar"  
"¿Entonces te niegas?"  
"Si"  
"¿Ya no quieres vivir?"  
"No con esas condiciones"  
"Entonces será un honor quitarle la vida, su alteza"  
"¿Cómo…?" Estupefacta, no llegó a formular la pregunta. _

_Una húmeda calidez invadió a sus labios, robándole el habla. La guerrera se encontró siendo besada por aquel hombre que le había ganado. Su primer beso… ¡robado por su asesino!_

"_Cambio de planes" Susurró el hombre, sin aminorar la presión de la espada en su cuello y sin alejarse más de dos centímetros de su boca "Te deseo a ti, princesa"  
"¿Cómo lo…?"  
"Jamás olvidaría esos ojos tuyos" Confesó, escrutándola, cosa que aun en la intensa oscuridad ella sintió "¿Y qué dices? ¿Te entregarías a mí por tu vida?"  
"Yo…"_

_Antes de poder si quiera pensar una respuesta concreta, una flecha se clavó en el suelo. La sombra se alejó de ella, dejándola tumbada y enseguida los pasos de sus aliados se hicieron audibles. Contempló como un compañero de escuadrón se le arrimaba y le brindaba ayuda, cuestionando qué había ocurrido. No contestó por estar sumida en el beso que le había sido robado."_

_-Vamos, papi. No te detengas- Pidió la niña de unos enormes ojos marrones.  
-Debo hacerlo. Ya es hora de dormir- Dijo el mayor, recostándola en la cama y ya habiendo dejado a un lado el libro.  
-¡Pero quiero saber quién es la sombra!-  
-Mañana lo descubrirás-  
-Pero, papi…-  
-No insistas. Mañana seguimos con la lectura. Y prometo que leeré hasta que te quedes dormida-  
-Ok- Accedió la niña, mientras su cabello azul era levemente revuelto._

_Su padre la arropó bien y besó su frente, recibiendo una adormilada sonrisa de su hija._

*.*.*

Lucy zarandeó con suavidad a su compañera, la cual se había quedado sumida en un momento del pasado. Por eso detestaba recordar. Memorias del pasado la invadían sin permiso, envolviéndola en distracción y pesar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Levy-chan?-  
-¿Heh? Si, solo me distraje un poco- Respondió, esbozando una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga. Sin embargo, no funcionó porque la rubia la conocía demasiado bien como para distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira.  
-No es cierto-  
-Lu-chan…-  
-Esta bien. Hablaremos de eso en casa- Murmuró Heartphilia con una bonita sonrisa en los labios, una que inspiraba confianza.  
-Gracias…-

Natsu admiró la complicidad con la que ellas se obsequiaban una sincera expresión y sintió cierta envidia. Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, llegando Gajeel a su campo visual. Inocentemente, frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Gajeel era tan necio y acido con él? ¿No podían ser buenos amigos, como Lucy y Levy?

-Lucy- Llamó el pelirosa -¿Puedo ser tu amigo?-  
-¿Qué?- Profirió la nombrada, un poco sorprendida.  
-¡Quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Quiero que me mires de la misma manera en la que miras a Levy!- Reclamó con un puchero en los labios.  
-Y-yo…- Ella no supo que decir con exactitud. ¿Qué clase de actitud era esa?  
-¡Vamos! Di que sí. Seamos mejores amigos- Pidió, con sus bellos ojos color jade resplandeciendo de súplica.  
-B-bueno…- Accedió, sin tener otra alternativa.  
-¡Aye!- Celebró el muchacho -¡Estoy ardiendo!-

Redfox rodó los ojos, cada vez más sorprendido por la estupidez de su compañero. Sin embargo, sin ser consciente de ello, su vista se posó en la enana azul. ¿Era bonita? Sí. ¿Era pequeña? Doble sí. ¿Era molesta? Triple sí. ¿La odiaba? No. Solo no. Se sentía culpable al no poder odiarla como en realidad deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo invadía una curiosidad creciente y abrasiva. Se desconectó de la conversación, esperando con paciencia, cosa rara en él, que decidieran despedirse de una vez.

-Luce… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Inquirió Dragneel.  
-Si- Respondió, no muy segura.  
-¿Puedes guardar el secreto de que Gajeel y yo somos vampiros?-  
-¿Por qué? ¿No están registrados?-  
-Es que…-  
-No les incumbe por el momento- Interrumpió el moreno, amenazando con la vista a su compañero, insultándolo, también, mentalmente –¿Pueden guardarlo?-  
-¿Ustedes pueden guardar que somos espías?- Cuestionó Levy, con perspicacia.  
-Si-  
-Ok, entonces es un secreto- Aceptó, con una tierna sonrisa.  
-Un secreto…-  
-Sí, nuestro secreto- Agregó Lucy.

Y con una sencilla promesa, se condenaron mutuamente. Porque la acción de mantener en secreto la ilegal identidad de dos vampiros, solo podría ser castigado con la muerte. Porque el hecho de no aceptar alejarse por sus diferencias, solo podría traer infinidad de situaciones que los hundirían en un abismo de problemas.

-Continuará-

En el proximo capitulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
shh... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Ok. Ok. Espero que el capitulo le haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Creo que este capitulo es uno de los mas serios hasta ahora, donde hay mucha tension y las cosas que se dicen son muy importantes para cada personaje respectivamente.**

**Este es el resultado de usar mi imaginacion y a mis dedos durante mis vacaciones de invierno :D**

**Como siempre, les agradezco de corazon a todas las personas que comentan, ponen en favoritos y siguen esta historia, porque en verdad me alienta a continuarla ysoy feliz escribiendo cada capitulo a sabiendas de que a alguien le gusta. Por eso: **

**¡Muchas Gracias!**

**Los review los respondo por PM si es que tienen cuenta.**

**Chica Sudadera: ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario! Deseo que este capitulo te guste tambien :)**

**.**

_**La tension deja secuelas en su relacion.  
¿Que ocurrira cuando la distancia se haga mayor?  
¿Como tolerar el dolor?**_

**.**

**Si tienes alguna duda o algo que decir, ¡Deja un review! Vas a la cajita de abajo y escribes algo n.n Simple, ¿no?  
Tomates, amenazas, bombas, etc. son bienvenidas (? Mientras las mismas no arrematen con mi vida. xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	9. Black Hole

**No sé por qué no subi este capitulo antes ._.  
No me maten (?  
****Hola, se suponía que lo tenía hecho hace un montón, pero la falta de tiempo me impidió subirlo hace meses, cuando en realidad lo habia terminado.**

**Sepan disculparme, vivir es complicado. Bueno, no los molesto mas, y los dejo leer. n.n  
**

**Esto es un AU y puede tener cierto OoC.**

**FT no me pertenece. ¡Es de Mashima-sensei!**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 8: Black Hole

Abrió los ojos en un lugar desconocido. Más que desconocido, se encontraba llena de la nada misma. Nada era lo que la rodeaba. Nada era lo que sentía. Podría experimentar el miedo, pero no era así. Podría querer huir de tanta abismal oscuridad, pero tampoco era de esa forma. Solo se quedaba allí, con una vacía mirada, contemplando como era zambullida por las sombras. Hasta que un punzante ardor en su espalda la hizo encorvar. Como pudo llevó su mano hasta aquel lugar, donde aquella cicatriz aun después de tanto tiempo yacía.

Cuando sus avellanados ojos se abrieron, se toparon con la mesita de luz a un lado de su cama. Intentó moverse, pero se detuvo cuando su hombro se lo impidió ante el dolor. Emitió un suave gemido que supo reprimir contra la almohada. De nuevo ardía. Cada tanto tiempo aquella vieja herida volvía a doler, como si se hubiera abierto y estuviera sangrando, pero la realidad era que ésta simplemente había cicatrizado hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Ya estas despierta, Levy-chan?- Escuchó que la llamaban e intentó reprimir el sufrimiento.  
-Sí, recién despierto-  
-Ok, iré a preparar el desayuno-

No replicó, solo oyó como la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amiga se cerraba y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, soltando un pequeño grito ahogado ante la consternación que padecía al encontrarse sola en el lugar. Luego de un rato, y a pesar de que su pesadumbre no había disminuido ni un peco tomó la decisión de vestirse para asistir a la escuela.

Sin embargo, las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

-¿Y Gajeel?- Inquirió una curiosa rubia, al no ver al nombrado detrás de Natsu, como acostumbraba a ser todas las mañanas.  
-Se encerró en su habitación y se negó a salir de ella hasta que tuviera ganas…- Respondió –Lo que puede ser dentro de mucho tiempo- Agregó, conociendo a la perfección a su compañero.  
-Oh- Soltó Levy, que extrañamente se encontraba callada.  
-¿Y sabes la razón?- Preguntó Lucy, nuevamente, mirando de reojo a la peliazul.  
-No dijo mucho más, solo que no le molestara-  
-Voy a adelantarme- Susurró la más baja de los tres y a un paso lento, casi tortuoso ingresó en el instituto.

Los otros dos la contemplaron con extrañes, como si esa chica bajita no fuera la amiga madura y divertida que siempre sonreía. Su amiga sospechó a que se debía su actitud, pero prefirió no comentarlo porque no estaba completamente segura. En cambio, el joven vampiro no entendía nada y como quería hacerlo, hizo a sus dudas audibles.

-¿Qué le pasa a Levy?-  
-Sinceramente, no lo sé… Desde esta mañana que está rara- Contestó, pensativamente –Natsu, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- Preguntó, para cambiar un poco de tema.  
-¡Claro! ¡Somos amigos, Luce!-  
-Genial- Le obsequió una sonrisa llena de alegría al darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado aun cuando ambos debían ser enemigos naturales –Escucha, lo que necesito que hagas es…-

*.*.*

Se llevó una mano al hombro. Justo donde la cicatriz permanecía con ímpetu. Aun le molestaba y el roce de la ropa solo le causaba una mayor incomodidad. Y pensó que tal vez —solo tal vez— si veía al joven de ojos escarlata sus malestares se desvanecerían. Se dijo tonta por pensarlo, pero de alguna forma comprendía que las cosas siempre eran diferentes cuando Gajeel Redfox, con su ignorante y rudo semblante, estaba cerca. Pero él no había ido al colegio, es más, se había encerrado sin la intención de salir y, aunque no tuviera relación alguna, se sentía culpable de esa acción por su parte.  
El día anterior Levy no había sido lo que uno llama una chica amable, sino que se había puesto la máscara que siempre usaba cuando estaba en la Agencia de Espías, esa que detestaba de sí misma pero que si no fuera por ella entonces en esos momentos no estaría donde estaba. Había querido disculparse, pero no halló el momento adecuado y cuando creía que era el indicado, él abría su afilada boca y soltaba palabras que solo le hacían daño a la chica.

_-¿Por qué…?- _Una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza, pero optó por no terminarla.

Su mente era un lio desde que había puesto un pie en esa ciudad, o para ser más específicos, desde el preciso momento en el que Gajeel y Natsu habían entrado en su vida sin ni quiera pedir permiso.  
Retiró la mano de la antigua herida y quiso pasarla por su cabello con frustración, pero se vio obligada a detener la acción, al no querer despeinar su cabello sujeto perfectamente con una cinta de color rojo y sintió como sus pensamientos solo la llevarían a saltar a un oscuro agujero.

*.*.*

El atardecer se cernía sobre la ciudad iluminando amargamente la habitación con la penosa luz que se colaba tenuemente por la ventana. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo a un lado de su cama con la cabeza reposando sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Susurró y las palabras no llegaron a nadie más que a sí mismo.

¿Acaso estaba bien privarse de la libertad y permanecer encerrado? ¿Qué era lo que estaría bien? ¿El no haberla matado? ¿El haberse arrepentido en el último momento de sus intenciones? Era un desastre. Un completo y absoluto desorden se encontraba en su mente y, lentamente, creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

-Todo es culpa de la enana-

Si tan solo no la hubiera conocido y, muy en su interior, querido acercarse a ella no se encontraría en esa situación. Lo estaba intoxicando con sus cálidas sonrisas y sus avellanados ojos que parecían caramelos deseables. Se estaba hundiendo, rápida e inevitablemente, en un oscuro y muy profundo hueco. Entonces el sonido de unos firmes golpes a su puerta pareció salvarlo por el momento.

-¿Estas ahí?- Inquirió Natsu desde afuera, esperando una respuesta.  
-No te abriré- Simplemente declaró el Redfox con pesadez.  
-No quiero que me abras… Podemos hablar de esta forma-  
-Apúrate y suelta lo que quieres, Salamander- Exclamó de mala gana.  
-Quiero que salgas de esta habitación- Pidió el pelirosa con determinación, cumpliendo lo que Lucy le había pedido.

_-Escucha, lo que necesito que hagas es que veas a Gajeel e insistas en que salga de su habitación- Murmuró la rubia.  
-¿Para qué?-  
-Solo confía en mí. Debes decirle lo siguiente…-_

-No voy a hacerlo- Declaró el moreno, casi en un rugido.  
-Pero si no lo haces Levy se pondrá muy triste. Sal por ella- Citó, diciendo las exactas palabras que la espía le había pedido exclamar.

_-¿Y por qué debo mencionar a Levy en esto?-  
-Porque Gajeel es bastante cercano a ella, ¿no lo crees? El otro día llegó al comedor con ella en brazos-  
-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Entonces puedo persuadirlo con eso!-  
-¡Así es!-  
-Es un buen plan, Luce-  
-G-gracias- Comentó con cierto sonrojo sobre sus mejillas._

Un largo silencio se hizo presente y justo cuando el Dragneel pensó agregar algo más, la voz de su camarada interrumpió sus intenciones.

-Es por su culpa que estoy aquí-  
-Pero—  
-No me importa- Soltó, dejando al de verde mirada perplejo porque este nunca había oído tanta ferocidad en la voz del Redfox.

Natsu solo se alejó de la puerta y bajo las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa en la que vivía para dirigirse a la cocina a preparase algo de comer que contuviera mucho picante. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba el calor de aquel condimento para distraerse un poco de las nuevas cosas que atosigaban a su vida. Desde que Lucy había aparecido como una estrella, iluminándolo todo con su belleza interna y exterior y su amistad, creyó haber salido por completo del hueco negro y solitario en el que había pasado durante la mayor parte de su vida pero con pequeñas cosas como esas creía que regresaría a ese lugar.

*.*.*

Contempló como el sol se ocultaba tras el improvisado horizonte lleno de edificios y pocos árboles por una de las ventanas de la casa.

-Me gusta este lugar, ¿y a ti, Levy-chan?- Inquirió la rubia con curiosidad de conocer los pensamientos de su amiga.  
-Ya no lo sé-  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Lucy abandonó el bello paisaje para observar a su compañera, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar.  
-Ya no entiendo nada, Lucy- La peliazul miró el arma que reposaba sobre su regazo –Esta cosa debería haberlo matado, pero nunca apunte a la cabeza de él-  
-¿Huh?-  
-Desde el principio, no pude matarlo. Jamás una bala de esta arma había fallado su objetivo, por lo que la pistola no fue la que falló, sino que fui yo la del error- Dijo con pesar, con la herida en su espalda aun ardiendo como si fuera reciente.  
-Y eso está bien. Yo no lo hubiera matado tampoco-  
-Pero ellos son los infiltrados a la ciudad… Aquellos vampiros que se supone debemos exterminar- Se repitió por enésima vez, solo que en voz alta en ese momento.  
-Pero son inofensivos. Los hemos visto interactuar con otros humanos y no hay ningún reporte de algún asesinato. La misión decía que debíamos investigar, y en nuestra búsqueda no hayamos su culpabilidad-  
-No seguir ordenes es en contra de las reglas- Replicó.  
-Sé que las recuerdas de memoria, pero no somos peones que avanzan sin cuestionar, Levy- Ante esas palabras, la más baja levantó la vista para mirar a su compañera a los ojos, los cuales le decían que las cosas estaban bien de esa forma.  
-Hemos cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo- Murmuró la de baja estatura de forma suave, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
-Tal vez nunca cambiamos, sino que volvimos a ser nosotras mismas. ¿Recuerdas todas aquellas cosas que tuvimos que reprimir para sobrevivir? Ahora, solo parece que la verdad florece de nuestros interiores-  
-No dejabas que nadie se te acercara- Recordó.  
-Y tú no dejabas de ocultarte tras sonrisas y amabilidad- Contratacó -Estas "nosotras" que ves ahora son lo más cercano a lo que siempre quisimos ser. ¡Por Dios! Parecemos normales, incluso hay momentos en el que creo que no soy una espía, en los que olvido lo que en verdad soy-  
-Y eso es lo que está mal-  
-¡No trates de ser madura, Levy! Cuando tenías la oportunidad pasabas horas leyendo libros de un mundo diferente al que nos tocó vivir y ahora tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de saborear aunque sea una pisca de ese mundo y solo lo estas desperdiciando-

Se preguntó si ese tipo de "ellas" era el verdadero.

*.*.*

_El Sol reclamaba su reinado sobre el firmamento con una resplandeciente entrada; el amanecer con anaranjados y violáceos colores pintaba el horizonte. Todo permanecía tranquilo, a excepción por su jadeante respiración. Lucy llevó una de sus manos a su sudada frente y la secó, solo llenándolo de barro._

_-¡De nuevo!- Ordenó, firme -¡Es imposible que sean tan patéticos!-_

_Contempló con cierto desprecio e inferioridad a aquellos hombres que se suponían eran sus oponentes, porque no habían demostrado ser dificultad alguna para la adolescente._

_-Pero, Agente Lucy, es demasiado. Estuvimos toda la noche entrenando, estamos muy cansados- Bramó uno de los chicos sentado en el sucio suelo.  
-¡No importa! ¡Sus enemigos no se detendrán porque estén cansados!- Exclamó con fiereza en la mirada -¡Así que muevan sus traseros en esta dirección preparados para volver a atacar!-_

_Un bufido general se hizo presente y pasaron otras dos horas más hasta que ella decidió dejarlos ir. Suspiró con cansancio, muy adormilada, por lo que con la promesa de una ducha caliente y una cómoda cama retrocedió a buscar las cosas que había dejado el día anterior cerca de un árbol. Sin embargo, no esperó oír una conversación en la que no estaba invitada._

_-Es demasiado. Creo que voy a morir de lo exhausto que estoy-  
-Sí. Esa Agente no tiene corazón. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Nuestra misma edad o es más chica? Nos trata como si fuéramos niños-  
-Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tiene compasión. Nos llama débiles y patéticos, pero somos humanos, tenemos un límite. Que ella sea rara no significa que nosotros seamos igual-  
-Es verdad. ¡Apuesto a que se ríe de nosotros!-  
-¡Nosotros podemos reírnos de ella! No tiene vida. Oí que está metida en el entrenamiento desde su niñez-  
-¿En serio? Eso explica el por qué parece un robot- Se creó un conjunto de risas combinadas._

_Y aunque las palabras no deberían haberle hecho daño, se incrustaron en su corazón, atravesando la muralla de piedra sólida que hacia un tiempo había creado con el propósito de evitar sentir esas punzadas.  
¿En verdad era una maquina tan fría? No quiso averiguarlo, y eso solo ocasionó que se ocultara aún más en una máscara que solo confirmaba lo que esa gente decía. Ella sabía quién era. Su mejor amiga lo sabía también. No había razón alguna para que ellos la conocieran demasiado. Pero no escapó tan fácilmente, porque por un instante deseó ser diferente._

_*.*.*_

_-Señorita McGarden, ¿podría ser tan amable de ayudarme con esto?- Pidió una mujer a la que no conocía.  
-¡Claro!- Dijo con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa._

_Le gustaba ayudar de esa manera a los demás cuando estos se encontraban en apuros. Era como una retribución al mundo, por tener las manos tan manchadas de sangre ajena. Se sentía bien cuando lo hacía y los agradecimientos y miradas relajadas eran suficiente pago. Tomó lo que la extraña le ofreció y escuchó con atención las indicaciones de que debía llevarlo a la biblioteca y entregarlo en mano a la secretaria del lugar. Asintió con placer y, rápidamente, se encaminó al lugar indicado. Cuando llegó, el olor a libros viejos extasio a sus fosas nasales._

_-¿Levy-chan?- Escuchó que la llamaban y cuando volteó se encontró con la secretaria -¿Qué te trae el día de hoy por aquí?-  
-Un encargo. Aquí tiene. Es un listado de informes que debe buscar y enviar antes del sábado-  
-Está bien, gracias. Eres muy amable- Comentó la femenina agarrando lo que se le era tendido -¡Oh! Ya que estas aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar unos libros para aquellos estudiantes de allá?- Señaló una larga mesada con unas cinco personas –Conoces cada estantería mucho mejor que yo, así que…-  
-Sí, no es problema-_

_De nuevo se vio envuelta en otra tarea, pero de nuevo estaba bien. La mujer le dijo de qué temática eran los libros que necesitaban aquellos alumnos y McGarden supo enseguida en donde encontrarlos, es más, ya los había leído. Se zambulló en un mar de estanterías cargadas de hojas y cartón sabiendo como nadar entre ellos a la perfección.  
Luego de unos minutos tenía todo lo que necesitaba, por lo que con dos enciclopedias y tres gordos volúmenes caminó de memoria hasta la mesa que requería la ayuda de esos maravillosos objetos._

_-Lamento la tardanza. La secretaria tuvo que retirarse a hacer otra cosa, por lo que me dejo a mí a cargo de esta pequeña tarea- Dijo a la par que apoyaba los libros sobre la mesa, ganándose las inquisidoras miradas de los que la ocupaban.  
-¿Y por qué haces tú su trabajo?- Preguntó una chica de ojos celestes.  
-Es solo un favor- Respondió con una bonita sonrisa.  
-¿Pero no ves que te está usando para saltearse sus deberes?- Cuestionó otro.  
-Solo estoy siendo amable. Me lo pidió y yo decidí ayudarle-  
-Como digas-_

_Levy se sintió incomoda por lo que decidió alejarse de allí lo antes posible, pero aun a la distancia parte de la conversación de esas personas llegaron a sus oídos._

_-Es demasiado incrédula-  
-Sí. Todos la usan y no se da cuenta. ¿Amabilidad? ¿Qué es? En este lugar no encuentras algo como eso. Solo hay gente que se aprovecha-  
-Pero, hey, podríamos aprovecharnos de ella también. No tengo problemas de aceptar su amabilidad si nos hace la tarea- _

_La peliazul se sintió herida ante aquello, fue como si su manera de ver al mundo se desvaneciera y fuera reemplazada por otra perspectiva totalmente cruda. Era como cuando un niño se enteraba que Santa Claus no existía en realidad. Era esa desilusión la que la invadió. Sin embargo, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir de la misma manera. Se convenció de que le agradaba ayudar al resto y que si ella quería podía negarse… Se convenció de que no era usada como todos a su alrededor creían. Solo estaba haciendo la diferencia con su pequeño y bondadoso granito de arena. _

_Aun así, eso no le impidió pensar en la posibilidad de modificar su forma de ser._

*.*.*

-Supongo que eso es lo que más me asusta- Admitió la más pequeña –Pasar años acostumbrada al mismo estilo de vida y de repente, a causa de la aparición de dos desconocidos, cambiar por completo… asusta un poco. Es un sentimiento raro-

Lucy la miró con ternura. A ella le había costado de la misma manera el adaptarse, pero interna y solitariamente había podido mantener sus emociones controladas. Su compañera era diferente en ese tipo de cosas y le gustaba la idea de estar ahí para ayudarla y reconfortarla en caso de que fuese necesario.

-Ha crecido mucho, pequeña Levy- Bromeó la rubia, con una divertida mueca en el rostro, orgullosa también.  
-Ha expuesto su verdadero ser, sabia Lucy- Siguió el juego, haciendo una mal intento de una voz grave.

Ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas animando notablemente la inmensa casa que tenían para las dos solas, quitando la tensión de haber cambiado tanto. Porque cuando estaban sumidas en el hueco negro, una era muy insensible y la otra demasiado amable, pero como se encontraban fuera de allí podrían decir que ahora eran sinceras no solo con la otra, sino consigo mismas. Habían tenido tanto miedo de cambiar que inconscientemente no se dieron cuenta de que lo habían hecho solas, de forma inevitable. Además la cicatriz había dejado de causar tanto dolor en la McGarden._  
_

-Continuará-

En el próximo capitulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
shh... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T- 

* * *

**Bueno, en los reviews leí que se cuestionaban mucho el cambio de personalidad que tuvieron Levy y Lucy (cosa que ya estaba escribiendo en este capitulo xD). Espero que esto se los haya aclarado. La aparicion de dos personas en la vida de uno pueden hacer esos grandes cambios, lo sé por experiencia.**

**En fin, antes de irme quiero pedir AYUDA. Necesito una villana (sexo femenino y bien mala) del mundo de FT para el fic y no se me ocurre ninguna. No puedo continuar con el fic sin su ayuda, de verdad, porque ella es muy importante en toda la trama. Asi que, ¿podrían brindarme una mano?**

**De todo corazón les agradezco a todos los que comentan, siguen y ponen en favoritos esta historia. Yo escribo porque ustedes me apoyan :)**

**¡Miles de Gracias!**

**.**

**¡Los review son el alimento de los escritores! No importa si son tomates, papas, zanahorías o grandes calabazas asesinas :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	10. Rise of Darkness

**¿H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

**Bueno, sé que desapareci de la faz de la Tierra, pero fue porque necesitaba organizar mis ideas sobre el futuro de la historia, asi que les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena y voy a volver a actualizar "seguido", ya que no tengo por qué trabarme en los siguientes capitulos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ellos me insitaron a ponerme las pilas y pensar en una muy buena y enredada trama :)**

**Esto es un AU y puede tener cierto OoC.**

**FT no me pertenece a mi, sino a Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 9: The Dark Arises

Contempló por enésima vez el despejado cielo que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Le hubiera gustado que su corazón estuviera de la misma manera, pero, contrario a sus deseos, este se encontraba aún más nublado que un día que predecía la llegada de una tormenta. Levy suspiró al ver pasar con lentitud la pequeña y única nube que cruzaba ese firmamento.

_-¿Acaso fue mi culpa?- _Se preguntó nuevamente, esperando que la flotante imitación de algodón le respondiera –_Sé que dije cosas rudas la semana pasada, que intenté matarlo… que él intento matarme… pero no creo que eso sea la verdadera razón para encerrarse en una habitación. Aunque se supone que lo odio— _Su línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida al ser zarandeada.  
-¡Levy!- Llamó la rubia -¡Hace un rato que te estoy llamando!-  
-Lo siento, Lu-chan- Se disculpó –Estaba distraída-  
-¿Estabas pensando nuevamente en qué es lo correcto?- Inquirió.  
-No, no- Negó con rapidez agitando, también, sus manos –En otra cosa. Pero no importa. ¿Qué necesitas?-  
-Debemos regresar al salón-  
-Oh- Musitó, un poco desorbitada -¿Terminó el receso?-  
-Si- Afirmó.  
-Ok-

Lucy notó la taciturna actitud de su compañera de casi toda la vida e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera alegrarla y hacerla sonreír por lo menos unos cortos y fugaces segundos, pero debía hacerlo rápido, ya que su amiga estaba por terminar de pararse del lugar en el que se había sentado para pasársela sumida en sus profundas cavilaciones. Aunque la rubia no estaba completamente segura de qué era lo que estaba arraigado a esa pequeña cabeza, tenía la leve sospecha de que era algo relacionado con los vampiros, especialmente con aquel exageradamente alto de ojos rojizos. Y el color rojo fue el que le hizo tener una brillante idea.

-Una carrera hasta el salón- Dijo rápidamente, arrastrando las palabras.  
-No, gracias- Rechazó McGarden, sacudiéndose la falda con cierta elegancia.  
-¿Por qué no? Como los viejos tiempos-  
-Llamaríamos la atención- Remarcó, comenzando a alejarse de su camarada.  
-La gente normal también comete travesuras- Apuntó, con una pícara sonrisa –No me digas que te has convertido en una cobarde, recuerdo que— Cortó su propia oración al ver como la peliazul comenzaba a correr. Ella imitó sus acciones -¡Eso es trampa!-  
-¡Por llamarme cobarde! ¡Además, nunca mencionaste las reglas del juego!- Replicó mientras pasaba con velocidad a unas chicas de un curso superior al suyo. Ellas la miraron con asombro.

La verdad es que nadie en la actualidad realizaba carreras hacia el salón de clases. Lo cierto estaba en que esas cuatros paredes eran los más parecido a una prisión que la mayoría de los jóvenes había visto hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, hacia una semana que se habían enterado que aquellos amigos que sobrepasaron sus barreras eran los vampiros que se suponía que, como cazadoras de los mismos, debían exterminar; hacia siete días que la vida tranquila y de ensueño que habían tenido se había transformado en una pesadilla oscura y envolvente. Aun cuando habían logrado salir parcialmente del mal sueño, de vez en cuando sus conciencias las atacaban, llenándolas de remordimiento, lo que causaba que esas risas infantiles que se producían en esos instantes, no desde sus gargantas, sino de sus almas, fueran tan exóticas que, por poco, podrían decir que las habían extrañado demasiado.  
Por el momento, y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, Levy se encontraba a la cabeza de la carrera, pero presentía que su mejor amiga estaba pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que dobló por un pasillo para dirigirse hacia su salón se encontró con un par de ojos jade, oscuros, tanto que parecían perder su color original y convertirse en completamente negros. Entonces, todo a su alrededor perdió su velocidad natural. Sus movimientos junto con los sonidos y las voces ajenas se ralentizaron de forma anormal, pero se vio a obligada a no percatarse de ello ya que el necesario oxígeno no estaba llegando a sus pulmones, por ende, tampoco ingresaba en su cerebro. Se detuvo en seco y llevó su pequeña mano a su cuello, intentando que con ese acto el aire regresara a su sistema, pero no parecía funcionar. Sintió como se le nublaba la vista, al borde del desmallo mas todo regresó a la normalidad cuando la inconfundible voz de Natsu Dragneel se hizo presente.

-¡Levy!- Llamó con un tono preocupado, acercándose a la peliazul. Ella no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada analizando qué fue lo que le había ocurrido.

Por su parte, Lucy había estado a punto de alcanzar a su amiga cuando esta se detuvo de golpe, casi chocando con ella. Se cuestionó la razón de ello y, justo cuando iba a ser sus dudas audibles se percató de que la McGarden estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. Se asustó ante ese hecho e intentó llamar su atención diciendo su nombre repetidamente, pero nada parecía sacarla de su catatónico estado. Como no lograba hacer nada por sí misma, apartó la mirada de su camarada y buscó entre los estudiantes alguna cara conocida que pudiera brindarle ayuda, hasta que una cabellera rosada ocupó su campo visual.

-¡Nastu!- Exclamó con rapidez, intentando ocultar levemente la desesperación que la invadía. Él, con su agudo oído la oyó con facilidad y en segundos estuvo al lado de la rubia.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Luce?-  
-Algo le pasa a Levy- Atropelló las palabras, causando cierta confusión en el vampiro.  
-¿Qué?- Cuestionó, sin haber entendido con exactitud.

Entonces, el muchacho utilizó su olfato y detectó un extraño aroma, uno que no era común. Sin dejar que Heartphilia repitiera su oración, tomó a Levy por los hombros, dijo su nombre con fuerza y concentró en las palmas de sus manos su poder, incrementando la temperatura en esa zona tan solo un poco, esperando poder transmitirle su calor. Al parecer, eso resultó, ya que la cazadora había regresado en sí misma, a la par que respiraba agitadamente. Mientras tanto, la rubia posó su vista en una mujer que se alejaba haciendo eco con sus tacones de color azul marino. No la había visto nunca, pero en mal presentimiento recorrió su espina dorsal con solo contemplar su esbelta espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Natsu, atrayendo la atención de Lucy nuevamente.  
-E-eso creo- Contestó dubitativa.  
-¿Segura?- Inquirió esta vez su amiga, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento -¿Sabes quién era esa mujer?-  
-¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer?- Quiso saber el pelirosa, pero las muchachas solo lo ignoraron.  
-No… ¿Y tú?-  
-Mucho menos, pero hay algo que no me agrada de ella-  
-Podemos utilizar la base de datos para averiguarlo- Sugirió Levy, ya recuperada, sacando su teléfono celular.  
-¿Base de datos? ¿Qué es? ¿Algún ingrediente para alguna comida picante?-  
-No, Natsu- Negó la más baja de los tres –Es una base de información donde los que tienen acceso a ella pueden averiguar lo que sea de cualquier persona-  
-¿Yo estoy en esa lista?-  
-Si-  
-¿Investigaron sobre nosotros?- Volvió a inquirir, seguramente refiriéndose a su amigo.  
-Sobre todos los alumnos y profesores del instituto, pero tu información y la de Gajeel están desactualizadas y, obviamente, en ningún lado dice que son vampiros- Explicó Lucy remarcando la última parte de su oración. Era por eso que se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al enterarse de la verdad; habían investigado a su dos "nuevos amigos", pero no había saltado nada sospechoso de ellos.  
-Eso es porque debemos mantenernos en secreto- Aseguró el de mirada jade, colocando una expresión seria, extraña en él.  
-Ya lo sabemos- Contentaron al unísono las cazadoras.  
-Bien. Ya está. Ahora solo hay que colocar la descripción de la persona, ya que no tenemos ninguna fotografía- Comentó la McGarden.  
-Ok- La rubia se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando recordar cada mínimo detalle y agradeció tener una buena memoria fotográfica –Alta, cabello largo y oscuro, con tintes azulados, cuerpo envidiable, bonita, elegante…- Listó, pero eventualmente no podría sacar nada más luego de solo haberla visto de espaldas.  
-Y ojos verdes, aun mas verdes que las hojas de los árboles- Susurró la otra, terminando de escribir todos los datos para luego enviarlos para que encontraran alguna compatibilidad –Bueno, esto tardará un rato-  
-Deberíamos regresar al salón- Agregó Dragneel, señalando como eran los únicos en el extenso pasillo.

Las muchachas decidieron seguirlo, sin refutar, demasiado empecinadas en hallar una razón lógica para lo que ocurrió con anterioridad. Sin embargo, carecían de la información necesaria para saber qué fue lo había pasado. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los tres sospechaba como la oscuridad comenzaba a crecer a su alrededor, con la clara intención de invadirlos y cubrirlos completamente.

*.*.*

Además de tener una doble vida, tenían una tremenda mala suerte. Cuando creían que todo estaría bien, que las cosas mejorarían un poco, porque tenían la vivaz y flameante personalidad de Natsu haciéndolas reír, una estridente melodía resonó en el salón de clases. Había una solo regla primordial con la profesora que estaba esa hora: bajo ningún tipo de motivo, podían usar el celular. Y ahí estaba el que le pertenecía a Levy, sonando melodiosamente en su mochila, desafiando las normas que la salvaban de tener un castigo y la mantenían en un perfil bajo.

_-Piensa algo- _Se golpeó mentalmente para idear alguna escusa, pero estaba en blanco. Era como el invierno en algún desolado bosque de Siberia, con el pálido y a su vez brillante color decorando todo el paisaje.  
-¿Ese sonido es de su teléfono, McGarden?- Inquirió la profesora, ya habiendo rastreado el lugar del que provenía el ruido.  
-S-sí…- Susurró, aun pensando un plan de escape para esa situación.  
-Entonces debe entregármelo. Quedará en el colegio hasta que sus padres vengan a retirarlo- Comentó, extendiendo su mano a la espera de recibir el pequeño objeto.  
-No puedo quedarme sin él- Expresó con lentitud.  
-¿Y eso por qué?-  
_-¡Padres! ¡Eso es!- _Se dijo a sí misma la peliazul para luego darle paso al show: –Lo siento de verdad- Musitó, mirando hacia otro lado, falsamente muy arrepentida –Pero mi madre fue internada en el hospital esta mañana y según los médicos, parece padecer una enfermedad degenerativa no transmisible. Le supliqué a papá que me llamara cuando tuviera alguna noticia y puede que en estos momentos, él me haya enviado el mensaje que hizo sonar a mi teléfono-

La mujer la miró con asombro a la par que la cazadora se limpiaba una invisible lágrima del ojo derecho cuando Lucy decidió que el abrazarla le daría mucha más credibilidad a la historia que acaba de inventar, además, ella también debía verse fatal por esa noticia, después de todo, tenían la misma madre.

-Ok, McGarden- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos la docente, suspirando rendida –Sólo por hoy tendrás el privilegio de utilizar tu teléfono- Y con eso se dio la vuelta para seguir anotando una cosas en la pizarra –Espero que tu madre no tenga nada grave- Agregó y Levy asintió en agradecimiento.  
-Eso fue bueno- Le susurró su rubia amiga en el oído, aun acariciando delicadamente su espalda, manteniendo por un rato más la actuación que había llamado la atención de sus compañeros.  
-Gracias-  
-Hey, chicas. No sabía que su mamá estaba mal- Comentó Natsu preocupado, a lo que ellas lo miraron incrédulas –Si necesitan ayuda en algo, no duden en pedírmela-  
-G-gracias, Nastu- Bramó con duda Heartphilia.  
-Eres muy amable- Complementó la otra –¿Pero sabes que en verdad nosotras no—  
-Déjalo, Levy-chan. Se lo diremos luego- Interrumpió la rubia, alejándose un poco de su supuesta hermana ante los ojos de los otros –Mejor veamos que te envió "papá"-  
-Buena idea-

Levy tomó su teléfono de la mochila y abrió el mensaje que le indicaba que el análisis de similitudes había terminado. Entró en la base de datos y observó los resultados. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Más de 2000 coincidencias! ¡Y había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para reducir la locación de búsqueda a esa ciudad! ¿Ahora como sabrían quién era esa mujer que tan malos augurios traía consigo misma?

-Genial- Comentó con sarcasmo Lucy, luego de ver el exagerado número que mostraba la pantalla –Ahora tenemos que revisar a cada una de esas personas y ver cuál es la que coincide con la mujer que vimos-  
-Y yo que pensaba tener la vida fácil- Se quejó la peliazul.

Ahí iba, derecha y sin desviaciones, otra razón para tener una terrible jaqueca.

*.*.*

Llevó su mano derecha a su cien y realizó una suave caricia en esa zona, intentando aminorar el dolor de cabeza que la estaba atacando. En verdad, pensar tanto le estaba causando malestares físicos, cosa que era extraña porque le gustaba pensar y lo hacía con constancia, pero al parecer cuestionarse reiteradamente lo mismo sin hallar una respuesta lógica la estaba volviendo, lenta y pausadamente, loca. Loca. Sí. Estaba volviéndose loca por una cosa que no debería preocuparle, pero ahí estaba, sentada en la puerta de su gran casa intentando tomar aire para poder desconcentrarse de lo que en verdad la preocupaba.

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntó en voz alta Levy, sin detener los delicados masajes sobre su frente.  
-¿Por qué qué?- Oyó que le decían y al levantar la cabeza se topó con unos ojos color chocolate y un largo cabello azulado recogido en dos coletas altas. La extraña sonrió a la par que se hacía audible el corto maullido de una pequeña gatita blanca.  
-¿Wendy?- Comentó extrañada la cazadora, causando que la nombrada sólo ensanchara su sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Solo estaba paseando con Charle- Respondió señalando a la felina que maulló nuevamente al ser presentada por su dueña –Y de repente te vimos a lo lejos. ¿Esta es tu casa?-  
-Si- Dijo automáticamente, un poco nerviosa. Esperaba que no le hiciera muchas preguntas.  
-Es muy bonita- Susurró, mientas su vestido blanco liso se movía con gracia –Pero…- Hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando en si continuar su oración –¿Te encuentras bien?-  
-¿Heh?- La cuestión la tomó por sorpresa –¿Por qué preguntas?-  
-Recién te escuche decir "por qué" al aire y me parece que no estás bien-  
-Solo…- Los puntos suspensivos tomaron unos cuantos segundos –Es complicado- Prefirió decir.  
-¿Acaso es porque la madre de Lucy fue internada en el hospital? Escuché que ustedes son hermanastras y…-  
-No, no es eso- Dijo con rapidez, pero luego se percató de su error –Bueno, sí, eso es solo una parte del problema. Estoy mal por ella… es decir, es casi como mi propia madre, bueno, la única madre que conocí, pero…-  
-Eso no es lo que te tiene tan mal, ¿no es así?- Continuó la Marvell y Levy asintió cabizbaja -¿Acaso es un chico?-  
-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó alterada –¡N-no!- Su reacción solo produjo una graciosa carcajada es su interlocutora.  
-Creo que estas tratando de entender algo con la poca información que posees, cuando en realidad tendrías que ir a averiguarlo por ti misma. Si tienes una pregunta que incluye a otra persona, entonces no intentes responderla tú, ve y hazla a esa misma persona- Dijo Wendy con una delicada sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque ella no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba a la McGarden, estaba segura que ese era el consejo que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante y despejar el cielo de su mente, para darle paso al brillante sol. Levy se mantuvo en silencio, con la boca levemente abierta hasta que pudo formular una palabra:  
-Gracias- Murmuró, sintiéndose realmente agradecida.  
-¡Aye!- Exclamó con alegría, feliz de haber podido ayudar a su compañera –Charle y yo tenemos que regresar a casa, así que nos vemos en la escuela- Se despidió haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

Marvell y su gata comenzaron a alejarse de la cazadora de vampiros y esta última se dedicó a contemplarlas hasta que desaparecieron por completo de su vista. Ella tenía razón. ¿Quién era Levy McGarden? ¿Una niña asustadiza que esperaba obtener todo por las buenas? ¡No! Claro que no. Levy McGarden era una cazadora, una asesina de mountruos, una heroína de la humanidad —si es que tenía el permiso de poder llamarse de esa forma cuando solo hacia correr aún más sangre—, no una muchacha que se sentaba en la entrada de su casa a deprimirse. Ella tomaba al toro por sus astas y lo obligaba a rendirse a sus pies, aun si eso se llevaba una parte de su alma, aun si eso le costaba la vida. Por eso mismo, con una actitud renovada y/o descubierta —no sabría decir con exactitud— decidió trazar un plan para esa misma noche. La espía ya no era aquella joven que vivía encerrada en la biblioteca y de la que todos se aprovechaban. En el presente, había cambiado y se había convertido en alguien fuerte; se había convertido en aquella persona que siempre había querido ser.

*.*.*

_-¿Continuaras leyéndome el libro, papi?- Inquirió la niña con sus bellos ojos color avellana bien abiertos, a la espera de una respuesta.  
-Ya es tarde-  
-Pero lo prometiste- Musitó haciendo un tierno puchero.  
-Está bien. Si le hice una promesa a mi niña, entonces no puedo romperla-  
-¡Aye!- Celebró la infante, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras su padre tomaba el libro de la repisa cerca de la cama de su hija.  
-Ok, donde nos quedamos…- Abrió el libro en la página que había marcado con un señalador y continuó el relato._

"_Aun cuando ya habían pasado unos cuantos días, la princesa no podía evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran por las memorias de aquella noche en la que conoció a ese hombre misterioso.  
En esos momentos se encontraba sola, a la orilla de rio que se encontraba cerca del nuevo campamento que habían armado el día anterior luego de haber cambiado de posición. Miró su reflejo en el agua y con la yema de sus dedos tocó la punta de su corto cabello. Aun cuando había tomado la decisión de cortarlo, no negaría que extrañaba el tenerlo largo al igual que su difunta madre. Luego tomó un poco de agua entre sus palmas y salpicó su rostro con el líquido incoloro, sin poder evitar que uno de sus meñiques rosara levemente sus labios. Sus labios… Aquellos que habían sido tocados por un cruel desconocido, que le había perdonado la vida, que le había robado un beso. ¡Su primer beso! Y eso solo la hacía enfurecer y mojarse aún más la boca, esperando poder quitar la sensación que le hacía cosquillas en ellos cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido, lo aprisionada que se había sentido al tener a ese hombre sobre ella, manteniéndola completamente inmóvil._

"_Basta. Eres un soldado. Concéntrate en lo que es importante" Se dijo en voz alta, esperando que al hacer audible su resolución ésta pudiera ser más fácil de ejecutar.  
"¿Ocupada pensando en mí?" Oyó que le decían y, cuando se dio la vuelta, un par de ojos color rojo sangre aparecieron en primer plano en su campo visual. Sin embargo, no pudo apreciar nada más de su cara, ya que lo llevaba cubierto con una capucha. _

_Alterada, intentó tomar su espada pero el brusco movimiento solo la hizo trastrabillar y caer de espaldas al agua. El extraño vio como terminaría todo e intentó tomar su mano, pero solo fue una mala idea que los llevó a ambos a caer, aunque a último momento logró jalarla y colocarla sobre sí mismo, para así ser él quien recibiera el impacto de la poca profundidad del rio.  
El sonido de haber colisionado se hizo presente, siendo este muy parecido a un splash. Rápidamente, sus ropas absorbieron el agua que los rodeaba._

"_¿Estas bien?" Inquirió el extraño, liberando solo un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre la estrecha cintura de la princesa._

_Ella levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos que había cerrado para encontrarse solo a escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno. Inevitablemente, se sonrojó y trató de apartarse lo antes posible haciendo presión sobre el pecho masculino para poder alejarse de él. El tenerlo cerca la ponía nerviosa._

"_¿Ya no quieres jugar?" Preguntó ocultando una sonrisa "El agua es un buen lugar para la diversión"  
"N-no. Solo suélteme" Pidió, aun forcejeando.  
"¿Por qué?"_

_Los pocos centímetros se convirtieron en cortos y extremadamente estrechos milímetros. La princesa contempló como casi podía tocar sus ojos con la punta de sus largas pestañas, como con solo exhalar el aire que estaba conteniendo haría que sus labios colisionaran y se fusionaran en un beso. Otro beso… No, no podía permitirse aquello. ¡Estaba fingiendo ser un hombre! Los hombres no besaban a otros o, por lo menos, ella como uno no hacia ese tipo de cosas._

"_¿Acaso ya se ha decidido?" El aliento del poseedor de ojos carmesí golpeó con delicadeza la boca de la joven, haciéndole cosquillas.  
"¿S-sobre qué?" Preguntó suavemente, intentando mantener la mísera separación intacta.  
"No creí que fuera tan olvidadiza, princesa" Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida "Supongo que tendré que refrescarle la memoria"_

_Entonces, sin previo aviso, el hombre se deshizo de la distancia que los mantenía alejados y unió sus labios con los de la heredera al trono del reino. Ella abrió la boca esperando poder pedir ayuda, negarse o huir de la situación, pero él solo la tomó como una oportunidad de introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la muchacha, colocando su gran mano detrás de la cabeza de la chica, impidiendo que ella se apartara moviéndose atrás. Sus fluidos salivales se mesclaron de tal forma que ya no se podía distinguir cual le pertenecía a cada uno; lo único que evitaba que la temperatura de sus cuerpos no aumentara, era el agua que aun los rodeaba.  
La princesa no sabía que pensar, mucho menos que hacer, pero en el instante en el que pudo mantener una coherencia mental decidió aprovecharse del hecho de que el extraño estaba distraído con sus labios. Estaba segura que el hombre era la misma persona que había intentado quitarle la vida hacia unas noches atrás, pero aún no estaba segura de quién era, por eso mismo, con lentitud llevó su mano hasta la parte trasera de la capa que cubría su rostro y la jaló con fuerza. Cuando él sintió como la tela lo abandonaba se separó abruptamente de la chica, respirando jadeantemente al igual que ella, quien intentaba recuperar el aliento. En el preciso instante en el que la apodada "Príncipe de la Guerra" colocó sus ojos sobre él nuevamente, se vio obligada a solo expulsar asombro. Su ex-asesino tenía el cabello cortó y oscuro, al igual que la noche en la que se conocieron, siendo acompañado por un par de ojos carmesís, similares a la sangre que corría por los campos de batalla desde los principios de la historia. La luz del día solo le permitía a la joven distinguir con una mayor profundidad sus facciones._

"_¿Quién eres?" Cuestionó ella, obligándose a sí misma a salir de su estupor "¿Por qué asumes que soy la princesa? Solo me parezco a ella" Mintió, como había hecho durante unos cuantos meses.  
"No salga con ese cuento. Se lo dije la otra noche, jamás olvidaría sus ojos y estos no son algo que puedes ver en otra persona. Un par único de ojos para cada ser humano" Replicó, colocando nuevamente sobre su cabeza la capa "Debería salir del agua. No creo que desee resfriarse"  
"Mi salud no es tu maldito problema" Dijo tajante golpeando con sus manos la superficie del rio "Además, no desvíes mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?" Repitió.  
"Por el momento, digamos que soy su aliado"  
"Eres mi enemigo"  
"Admito ser parte del otro bando, pero no le haría daño. No a usted" Aseguró.  
"¡No me trate de usted! No soy nadie importante para merecer ese respeto"  
"En eso se equivoca, princesa. Usted y yo sabemos que es la heredera al trono, la única hija del Rey que escapó del castillo, quien cortó su cabello y finge ser un hombre en el ejercito de su propio reino"_

_Ella…"_

_El hombre detuvo la lectura al ver como la niña ya había cerrado los ojos para visitar el maravilloso mundo de Morfeo. Se limitó a sonreír con ternura, con mucho cariño y acomodó las sabanas de su hija. Antes de dejar el libro en su respectivo lugar y de salir de la habitación, le dedicó a su pequeña un 'dulces sueños' acompañado con un cálido y corto beso sobre su frente._

*.*.*

-Ok. Es ahora o nunca- Murmuró por lo bajo, siendo ella la única en oírse.

Levantó la cabeza y observó la casa que se alzaba frente a ella. Solo le restaba idearse el cómo ingresaría sin que sus habitantes se percataran de su presencia. La ventana abierta del segundo piso pareció ser su respuesta. Sonrió levemente y tronó los dedos de sus manos, un poco de actividad física extra no le vendría mal.

-Continuará-

En el próximo capítulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
_shh..._ It is a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren tener una justificacion más elaborada de mi desaparición, pueden enviarme un PM y con gusto les responderé. Creo que como mínimo se merecen una clara explicación.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!  
****Sepan que sin ustedes yo no seria nada y esta historia podría haberse quedado estancada. En verdad, escribo por qué sé que hay algunas personitas en el mundo que me leen y quieren seguir haciendolo.**

**Gracias a todos. Y les agradezco, tambien, a aquellos/as que me dejaron a la villana que les gustaría leer :) ¡Me sirvió de mucho! (pero tuve que replantearme muchas cosas)**

**Respondiendo una que otra pregunta de los review: No sé si habrá lemmon porque no soy muy buena en cosas explícitas sobre ese tema; Lily y Happy apareceran, sólo esperen; habrá muchos personajes sorpresa por venir. ¡Asi que sigan sintonizados! (?**

**De nuevo, lamento la espera. Los veo en una o dos semanas, no más .**

**.**

**Los review son como los maestros de los escritores. En ellos vemos apoyo, golpes, recomendaciones y de más.  
No olvides dejarme uno, ¿si?**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
